The pokemorphers
by The Meditating Espeon
Summary: i'm new at this story writing so please help me with reviews and messaging, it would mean a lot to me. This is a story about a group of poke-morphs who are learning to understand and control their powers but with their powers comes a great threat, power and a lot of mischief ! rated T for scenes that include maturity and for mild language. OC X Oc
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**I'm new at this whole story-writing thing so please excuse me I'm an amateur! BTW this is just an introduction so you can meet all the main characters it has nothing to do with the story.**

**Chapter 1: The Intro**

**Third person**

"No, this, this can't be happening. We planned everything. Everything was right we had done it perfectly! What went wrong?" A shrill voice shouted. The words echoing with a chill of death hovering over it.

"Don't over-react we trained for this sort of moment." Another voice said clearly male. The person tried to sound calm but anyone could sense the fear in his words.

"Remember Mei just remember everything we've been through just to get here." A female voice reassured.

"Remember, I remember. Yeh I remember when I was normal. We were normal. We weren't fighting supernatural beings for our lives. We weren't rapidly growing powers of all sorts because we were chosen by the higher power. Our lives weren't endangered back then." The girl known as Mei ranted.

"I hate to interrupt this pokemorph feud, but we got a world to take over." An overpowering voice boomed. Just the sound of his voice seemed to send the earth back.

"Yeah, we can't let that happen!" the reassuring female voice squeaked proudly.

"Erin what the hell are you doing." Mei screamed.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do to stop it." The mew like overlord boomed.

"This!" Erin announced as a gigantic ball of flames formed in her hand. Her hair shot up fully revealing the mask she was wearing. The flames that she constructed were now a miniature tornado slowly growing larger and larger.

"Erin please, please don't do this." Mei squealed.

"Sorry Mei it's just something I gotta do for the sake of humanity and pokemonity." She said.

"Besides you can just help me out using your hands." Erin smiled as she unleashed the scorching terror that was her final charge. A final attempt to destroy your enemies before they could kill you. But with that you lose all your pokemorph powers.

"No, how did it come to this I wish I could just go back in time." Mei screamed as she saw her best friend's body lie limp on the ground. I wish, I just wish I could remember how it all started...

**Hey people this chapter has been edited by the way. The first version was rubbish :P I wanted to make it as long as the other chapters but It wouldn't make sense, the rest of the chapters. I hope you like this version better than the other one. **


	2. Chapter 2: The amazing strength

Authors note:

Thoughts are in _italics_ and in 'apostrophes'

sorry if this chapter does not impress it is my first story I'll be checking reviews to spice things up a little and make it a better story I promise.

"Mei, Mei!" shouted Erin. She ran over too me at the bus stop, it was raining heavily, Mei was wearing a raincoat that protected her acorn colour hair which, was in a French braid. The mini windshield covered Mei's grass green eyes and other facial features. Erin was now following on a Candice trend (because they live in THE Sinnoh region) so she wore a copy of the gym leaders dress and because it was raining she was wearing an ice designed coat. She's also a blonde. "So" she began a little smirk on her face. "Are you excited?"

"I guess so." Mei muttered trying to sound cool and collected, but inside Mei was shrieking like an excited 6 year old girl. She let out a little shriek before the bus came.

"Bus is here." Mei pointed out, stating the obvious.

"Let's go, Mei this is our last day of school can you believe it?" Erin asked looking for a serious answer.

"Well I can't believe out of all the girl groups Luke decided to join ours, I know we've been childhood friends and got separated it was just dumb luck we ended up in the same school, in the same class." The brunette said trying to hide a small blush that disappeared as quickly as it came.

"You're wrong that's a little something known as fate!"Erin said with arrogance in her tone, failing to sound all wise and almighty.

"Maybe, but nothing is ever going to happen between us, besides if something was I'd have the number one spot on how many girls hit lists?!" Mei replied with sarcasm and a bit of seriousness knowing how tough these girls can get! A flash of memories of the Luke lovers suddenly appeared in her head.

"HEY, Erin, Mei" a familiar soothing voice called out. It was Luke. Luke was a well built, average height guy. He had brown hair that was risen up in spikes; they looked extra dangerous and soft at the same time. It was weird but unfortunately all that and the fact that he's super smart make him the girls' attraction. Basically where ever Luke goes there's a horde of at least 10 girls following, it kind of makes it hard to talk to him, which is why Mei had doubts on letting him join their journey.

"So when we get to school, will you tell me your starter Pokémon, I've told you that mine is Chimchar, Erin's is a Turtwig, so that means yours is a piplup." a grin grew on his face.

"I knew it; you've always talked about getting your piplup, just like your dad when he went on his journey."

Mei suddenly burst into tears and they streamed down her face like a river; luckily they had arrived at their destination, Sinnoh Journey Starter Expedition School. The emerald eyed girl ran and ran until she was alone in class left to sob.

* * *

"Mei, Mei, I'm sorry, I forgot about your fathers accident please forgive me, MEI!" Luke shouted. No use. He hung his head low feeling ashamed and disappointed. He had upset Mei before and her the same but only for a short time in fact the longest they had been mad at each other was 12 minutes. Luke felt incredibly stupid that day, but now words couldn't describe how stupid he felt.

"Erin any idea where she went?" He asked. She shook her head negatively.

Luke sighed, Mei never took her father's death easily he died 5 years ago when she was 7 turning 8, yep on her birthday.

He had been trying to get her a piplup, her favourite Pokémon, but on his way back he was caught up in an explosion.

She confided in me first and I promised never to bring it up and I had broken it.

"Hey Erin" I began breaking the silence. "Try checking in school if she's there first check the girls bathroom, she'll go into a room she knows I can't enter"

"Alright I'll try, but what should I do when I find her?" Erin questioned.

"Talk to her and apologize for me and tell her I wanna talk afterwards." I answered.

Ring, ring, ring

It was lunch time they had spent four hours trying to confront Mei.

"Uh Oh" Luke said in unison with Erin. They were totally busted.

"Let's just find Mei as quickly as possible." I ordered hastily.

"Got it, find Mei ASAP and lie to Professor Juniper about our tardiness." Erin replied with a smirk.

They split up both running in opposite directions.

* * *

_'DAMN THAT LUKE! I see now why Mei had doubts or am I misinterpreting things? Anyway I'm pissed off and we may have to reconsider letting him join the group on a journey although it may be too late. Today is the day of the journey me's birthday were leaving after school to my uncles restaurant but maybe if -' _Erin thought.

"Ow, why don't you watch where you're going, Erin?" said a voice Erin recognized.

"MEI MEI" She gripped her like a milotic using wrap and dragged her to a bench.

"What happened, tell me everything." Erin inquired trying to act as if she didn't know. It was bad enough Luke messed up with the remark he didn't need any more trouble by her telling that he told me the secret.

"Erin I trusted him with my secret, the most painful thing in my life, he promised to keep it and he blurts it out like it's an everyday conversation." Mei blurted out before breaking into another sob. "I mean he's supposed to be my close friend. How could he do this to me?"

"NO he didn't, tell me I'm your best friend you can tell me can't you?" Erin asked hoping for her best friend to trust her.

"You're right."

She told her the exact same story she heard from Luke that's when he emerged from wherever he was hiding.

*POV of Mei*

_'Luke then told me word for word how sorry he was, but I had heard it all before you'd think someone like him would care.  
Wait a minute I'm so selfish this all started because I was so scared of the rejection I would get from classmates when I told everyone I got an eevee which isn't even a starter Pokémon of the Sinnoh league.'_

I cried.

Fine I got an eevee as my starter Pokémon and I didn't that diva bitch Bella knowing especially since that eevee has fur like my hair and the exact same shade of green. I knew she would make fun of me and she's the most determined of the girls who want to get to you face it man you get trapped into her webs easier than a Yanma to a Galvantula's web.

He sighed. Blushing.

I scowled and scoffed. '_Maybe I was jealous was I? It didn't matter.' _

"Well I guess so!" he said blushing even redder.

"Well now you know so you can just leave it until our journey, ok" I replied coldly

"Of course now we gotta go to class it's already the last lesson." Luke reminded me.

(Now at class)

"Well, well, well isn't it Mei and her reject eevee!" Remarked the Preppy voice of Bella.

Anger coursed through my veins my star shaped birthmark glowing a mysterious colour with a blinding sight. I broke the door, literally ripping it off its hinges. I ran to the corridor and that's when something amazing happened.


	3. Chapter 3: Some answers

Authors note:

I may be making some facts about poke-morphs up to keep the base flow of the story

I will try to make it as factual as I can BTW this chapter may conclude action if not then definitely in the chapter after the next one.

Mei was bathed in a white light that surrounded my whole body and it felt gentle and soothing, it was cocooning me until it was turned into mere strips that surrounded certain parts of my body, _NO not in that way._ It was covering my neck like a scar a white won that materialized as white fur, and around my feet and stopped around my ankles no I needed this feeling it was too amazing to pass up so I twirled around grabbing every particle of the mystery white light as possible and surrounding my body with it. Unfortunately I hadn't realized what I had done and I came out of this state between space and time. And...

"Eevee!"

* * *

"Mei, Mei!" Luke cried waiting for a reply. '_Damn the amount of times I had either heard or said that name'_

_"_Come on Mei we'll get through this together I mean because of that the whole class has turned against Bella." After a small amount of silence, Erin decided to break it. Disappointed that Mei hadn't responded.

"C'mon we've won this battle, and it's hopefully the last time we'll see her anyway we're leaving on our Journey today and Bella is leaving next week so she can take her worker drones Beatrice and Barbara along with her by then if all goes according to plan we'll have at least beaten 1 gym and will be challenging the next.!"

Luke reassured, smirking to himself, after registering what he had just said and realizing he had insulted three people in one sentence, or at least felt like one sentence.

"Vee" a strangely familiar voice cried.

"Did you hear that?" Both Luke and Erin said simultaneously. We chuckled a little after probably of embarrassment.

"EEVEE!" that same voice came.

_'why does that voice sound so familiar? Thought Luke_.

Luke motioned for Erin to follow him, it was in the direction Mei had run off to.

"It sounds an awful lot like a Pokémon, if you ask me." Erin stated.

"Well now that you mention it, you're right." a glint of fear swept across Luke's eyes. '_Had this Pokémon done something to Mei, how'd this Pokémon even get in and if anyone's whose Pokémon was it?' _

He now faced the Pokémon who the duo believed had hurt Mei but couldn't be sure. When they got there Luke couldn't believe his eyes.

It was the cutest thing ever, an eevee. Erin knew Mei got an eevee and this was definitely it. The eevee had firt the definition perfectly. Acorn colour fur, the grassiest green eyes and the cutest ears one was floppy and the other was straight.

"So this is the eevee Mei got SHE is so adorable." Erin said desperately trying to break the silence, Luke stood there astonished, I'm guessing he was expecting something a little more Intimidating, Predatory like a Luxray, an Arcanine, a Mightyena maybe even a Mawile. '_To be honest he kinda looked as if he was constipated.' **  
**_Erin thought, chuckling at her own joke.

She grabbed the eevee and said in a somewhat motherly tone, "it's time to put you back in your Poke-ball. The blonde walked over to Mei's locker. Luke stood there shocked.

"You come?" She said teasingly. Luke shortly followed after nodding his head still in disbelief.

"Damn it, Erin let go of me this instant your crushing me!"Mei cried but she knew it only came out as "EEVEE EE VEE EVE"

It was pointless to try and communicate with her verbally so Mei bit her and RAN.

"Mei, Mei" Erin cried out helplessly.

_'That's when it happened I was in the same room I could feel it but this experience was less pleasurable. It was like all my guts were being sucked out and in a matter of moments I was human again I jumped in joy but too find something really embarrassing..._

_I WAS NAKED!'_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Mei screamed.

Luke stared at her either frozen by the shock of events or the fact that he was a bigger pervert than Mei gave him credit for.

"LUKE turn around you pervert!" He did so instantly, so he was a perv!

"Hey Erin do you still have that Maylene outfit in your locker?!" Mei asked now covering what would have been censored on a TV show!

"YEAH of course I'll get them right away!" Erin murmured as she wheeled away to her locker.

Ring, ring, ring

"Oh come on" I groaned and hid in the janitor's closet luckily nearby.

After 5 desperate Minutes of waiting Erin came back with the outfit. Fortunately she came 2 minutes before Mr. Stockholm (the janitor) came just as I had put on my shoes.

'_Damn that was close.'_

_"_Thanks a lot Erin I owe you one." Mei thanked. An expression of accomplishment spread over Erin's face like melted butter.

"You guys the coach to Erin's uncle's hotel should be here in an hour. That's enough time for me to go home grab the other 5 poke-balls and head out"

"Great and if we so happen to be late my mom said she would call him and tell him to give us a ride." Erin said smiling.

"Well I'm off see ya later." I ran off.

(Now at home)

*POV of Marlene (mother of Mei)*

"Hi mum" there, the voice of my only child was heard.

"Hi dear, how was school?" I asked.

"I came to talk about that and to get my other poke-balls." She said.

Fear grew on my face, '_OH MY GOODNESS! Could she have been bullied, did her group ditch her was the problem._

"Mum I think I'm a pokemorph!" she stated

"Oh thank god!" I said out of relief that she wasn't being bullied.

"WHAT?!" she question obviously baffled by my response.

"Well I thought your group had ditched you."

"No why would they?"

"Never mind that, I guess you're probably wondering who gave you pokemorph genes, how you control it and if you're the only one."

She nodded rigorously.

"OK most of the pokemorph genes came from your father, who comes down a long family tree of normal type Pokémon, and yes they were all fully pokemorph, your father was an Aipom."

I paused remembering the happy times I had with my little monkey man. I snapped back to reality almost forgetting my daughter was on a time limit.

"However because I was an eighth pokemorph you could only turn out a half pokemorph at the very most which you did."

"This means you can transform into Pokémon, and semi transforms but in order for you to use your Pokémon powers at human form you need to semi transform you have the physique of a human but there are some, whatever Pokémon you are, features.

"That cleared my head."Mei said bluntly

"Oh I forgot to mention."_ 'Stupid me always forgetting things at the last moment she could of left not knowing when she sees other pokemorph'_

"Pokemorphs are always drawn to other pokemorph!" I said just as she left the door.

"Really thanks mom." she said happier.

"Didn't you forget something?" I replied eyeing her poke-balls on the table.

"Oh my gosh thanks mom, I don't know what I would do without you." Mei shouted as she grabbed the poke-balls and the shrinker and shoved them into her suitcase.

"Have a great journey honey. Don't you dare forget to call me.

"I won't" she said after slightly chuckling to herself.

She ran off into the horizon. _ Thank mew that she'll be safe. Wait why thank him I'm part him._


	4. Chapter 4: The new Pokemorphs Part 1

**Authors note: **

**Hi guys in this story the two other Pokemorphs are revealed, it may be obvious but **

**I will set up a poll on what Pokémon they share DNA with, and whoever gets it right before Monday will get to have either their pen name or their OC. As a main character in the story, they also get to pick a starter Pokémon from any region as theirs. **

**Also sounds made from various areas and non living things will be inside arrows **

**Also different time periods will be inside plus signs + and different location at a different time will be in brackets ()**

*POV of Mei*

'_Mom, you're the best' _I thought running back to the spot._ 'Hmm I wonder. Would I be faster if I transformed?' _A wide grin grew across my face.

I then thought about an eevee then myself then an eevee then myself. Repeatedly until...

I was in that room again and this time I took the time to see the full transformation.

I had a white scarf and a floppy ear and one put in place, my sandals replaced with furry boots a furred tank top and a white furry miniskirt. (If you don't understand look at the cover stories but replace the clothing and hair.)

I was instantly put on all fours and dashed and galloped, _I know I was faster_ than_ a rapidash,_ all the way to the grass land opening.

"Mei is that you!" Erin called out my extra details vanished and I tumbled and rolled and where my tail had been holding the suitcase during the transformation my legs had got caught up. Remembering what had happened last time I covered "what was necessary" only to find I had my clothes.

Hmm

"Mei guess what called my mom about you and it turns out I'm kinda like you but..." she was cut off by me.

"YOU TOLD YOUR MOM"I shouted in disbelief of what I was hearing.

"Yeah but it turns out Mine, yours and Luke's parents are all Pokemorphs of different varieties and each pair made us all half pokemorph."

She paused for a brief moment before continuing.

"Mine are both half pokemorph, Yours Mei are fully and one eighth and Luke I actually don't know?!"

Honk, Honk

"The Limo's here." Luke said rather hastily, trying to change the subject.

"Wait a minute Erin you didn't tell me what Pokémon DNA you've ended up with!" I said curiously.

"Well that because I don't know." she laughed sheepishly.

"What about you Luke." I asked hoping he would know. My eyes glistening with hope.

He shrugged. _ This isn't like Luke at all normally he would of said something like I'm totally (state name of Pokémon) and it's awesome, or I don't know and then play the adventures of Pikachu and Pachirisu._

"Is something wrong Luke." I asked concerned.

"Well I guess I just miss my parents" He lied, something else was bothering him but I wouldn't pester him about it.

AWKWARD SILENCE

"We're here." the chauffeur tried to say in an exciting tone, but clearly far from it.

WE stepped out of the car all we could say was

"WOAH!"

Was all we could say?

"Erin I thought you said this was a respectable 3 star hotel." I questioned.

"Well I guess the review was written by the toughest critics."She laughed sheepishly again!

"I can't believe this, I gotta give you credit you really know how to trick people." Luke remarked, I guess he got his spunk back.

"Let's head to our rooms." Erin said Blushing with embarrassment.

(Now at the hotel)

I have a reservation for a double room and a single room under the name of Kuchki.

"Of course Miss Kuchki your room is on the penthouse floor." came a clichéd voice from the movies.

"Thank you." we said in unison.

(Now at Erin and Mei's room)

"Well we need to catch more Pokémon that should be our primary goal should be to catch more Pokémon because there's no way we could beat a gym with only one Pokémon." Luke said already strategising already.

"Well the first Gym leader I'm facing is Fatina. My first Pokémon already has an advantage as ghost type moves don't have any effect on normal types." I said.

"Good thinking Mei." Erin said.

A feeling of accomplishment coursed through my body.

"Well, I'm dog tired, and you guys need to find out what Pokémon DNA you share so make it snappy I'll be off to bed soon, I just gotta vidchat my mom on my pokedex." I said, staggering onto my bed.

"C'mon Mei, its only 8PM" Erin whined. I knew it was awkward between Erin and Luke without me; let's face it world, I'm the life of the party.

"FINE, I'll stay but only for an hour, or two." I mumbled the last part.

"YAY, she squealed like a tepig."

Sigh this was gonna be a long night.

*POV of Erin*

_HA I could always win an argument against Mei._

_"So Mei." I said in that tone where she knew I would talk about boys._

_"Luke could you go to your room, Erin and I need to talk in private." She said as nicely as possible. Then she batted her eyes and Luke couldn't resist._

_"I suppose." He said sighing._

_He left the room looked back with puppy eyes, but both I and Mei pointed to the door._

_"So how are you and Luke doing?" I asked._

_"For the last time Erin we aren't dating and never will." She said, her anger growing but I decided to push it even further._

_"C'mon you never know unless you try." I giggled_

_"How are you and TOBIAS DOING, OH YEAH HE'S DATING BELLA?" She shouted._

_"How could you?" I said hoarsely, tears strolled down on my face uncontrollably._

_"Erin I didn't-"she began_

_"You knew that is I" _

_"URGH" I ran away._

_'I didn't know where I was going it didn't matter I just ran and ran.' _

_*POV of Mei*_

_"Wow, I didn't expect her to fly off the handle like that." I admitted totally calm._

_"Seriously YOUR best friend has run off somewhere, you don't know if she'll return or not, and you're not even worried." Luke exclaimed as red as a Charmander._

_"What are you talking about?" I asked _

_"You tell me, who else has she told about Tobias, hmm who? Luke asked._

_"umm you!" I replied sarcastically"_

_'Help it's not me, LUKE!' BOOM finally I was in control._

_"Luke that wasn't me I was taken over." I began_

_"Do you recall anything? " He asked looking concerned._

_"I thought about changing into my Pokemorph form and then I was suppressed." I said a sudden remembrance came to mind._

_"Well it seems as if your Pokémon side is trying to take control over you." Luke said after pretending to analyze me._

_"WHAT." I screamed after realising what this could mean. _

_"You should call your mom" Luke suggested will do. I ran off. _

_*POV of Erin*_

_ 'Tobias was a smoking hot guy. His grey hair went up to his shoulder covering one of his eyes and had turquoise streaks. He wore a red scarf which matched the pink shirt and red trousers he always wore. He had caught a Darkrai and a Latias, two legendary Pokémon. But people were too busy with Luke to notice his accomplishment. Except me. I had tried to flirt with him numerous times but he never seemed to notice but when BELLA comes a long he comes straight over to her. GRRRRRRRR'_

_Bella that little f***er one day I would destroy her no matter what, whether it was a battle, a contest, a race, a slap fight. I'd do anything. But Mei had just pushed the buttons too far._

_ Then Erin was engulfed into a bright light and then she came out as... _

_**I just love cliff-hangers but I never had the chance to do one, also from now on authors note will be in BOLD.**_


	5. Chapter 5: The battle Part 2

**Author's note**

**Hey guys if you haven't voted, oh well, the answer to the question shall be answered in this story. Well I guess you don't wanna waste your time with me *sniffles*. On with the story then. **

*POV of Luke*

_'Damn Mei she calls Erin her best friend, and she treats her like a piece of shit. I know Erin sometimes pushes it too far but she immediately regrets it but Mei she didn't even feel regret. Possibly because it sensed Erin's Pokémon DNA and wanted to mark its territory. But if that theories right how long, until she finds out that I'm a-' _

"Hey Luke." Mei said her voice hoarse, she was probably silently sobbing while I was deep in thought.

"Yeah Mei." I said with the slightest annoyance.

"I just need a friend to talk to." She said, breaking down in tears. Mei fell on her knees and started sobbing.

I sat down and she put her head on my laps. And I started to pet her. She stopped sobbing and looked up at me with the most sincere puppy eyes. I looked at her. _It was my biggest mistake. _

Instantly I was wrapped in light of colours and...

*POV of Mei*

_He was gorgeous, a shiny golden fur jacket left undone to show those hot smoking abs, and I mean who could go thirsty with those 6 packs. His hair put in a rough messy style and his shorts shredded up to his thighs. And well his blue eyes had a look of danger that I strangely found as appealing and then._

*POV of Luke*

_She was stunning a furry sparkling scarf that went around her neck, a slim tank top that well gave me pleasure on the sight. _**(AUTHORS NOTE. *WINK WINK*) **_her miniskirt was white and ruffling and with every movement glistened. Her furry boots complimented her whole outfit and those ears were so hot one flopped over her forehead the other in place, damn. I've always liked Mei but this._

*POV of Mei*

I jumped on his waist and just kissed it and he leant into it he felt amazing it was just instinct I was so amazed and then we both powered down I jumped off as soon as I realised I was on him I blushed and ran away he just stood there amazed or star struck. I ran faster then everything I saw was a blur what was this. Was it my special ability it would make sense I was running away from a potential opponent.

I ran into another object, it had 6 tails and the deepest black eyes along with the blonde hair this subject also had, they had a roll up on the forehead and a fringe in the middle it had blondish ears on top and they looked a lot like – Erin.

*POV of Erin*

"Oh it's YOU." I said with disgust.

"Erin." She said and hugged me. I pushed her away.

"I challenge you to a battle."

"What but I left my poke-ball at your uncle's hotel? She asked confused.

"I meant us stupid. WE should have a battle to test our strength." I said charging up the flame I held burning inside of me.

"OK." She said.

I scoffed.

*Third person*

Erin released the fire she had been holding down into a thousand ember flames. But Mei was nowhere to be found. Erin's tails pointed downwards and she front flipped just in time as Mei came out of the whole.

"How did I do that?" Mei asked herself.

"Every pokemorph is set with two moves and can learn up to six moves, as you're an eevee I would guess your moves are quick attack and shadow ball but I guess its quick attack and dig. Oh well." Erin explained annoyance in her voice.

"OK" Mei said grinning with this new found information.

She then dug and popped up behind Erin before Erin could do anything Mei had already kicked her.

"Ow." Erin screamed in pain as the super effective move made contact.

"You're going to pay" Shouted Erin rage burning in her eyes. Her mouth blew out a fire storm.

"Flamethrower" Mei whimpered before being burnt by it. She fell and tumbled over and struggled to get up.

"WEAK" Erin remarked "Is that seriously all you got."

"Not even close" Mei responded with a smirk. She was surrounded by a flash of white light and almost at the speed of light crashed into Erin.

"So you've learnt quick attack." Erin responded wiping her lip of the blood smeared across it.

Mei then disappeared underground and then almost instantly popped out and punched Erin on the face.

"What how was that possible, how did you go that fast?" Erin asked baffled and on her knees close to being unconscious.

"Well while digging I used quick attack."

"Damn ... it" Erin said before falling unconscious they were soon joined by Luke who helped an unconscious Erin to the Pokémon centre.

(At the Pokémon centre)

*POV of Erin*

_What where am I last thing I remember was battling... Oh I must have lost. OMG I've got to apologise._

I immediately got up.

"Mei I'm sorry" was the first thing I blurted out and all the nurse joys, chansey and blissey looked at me strangely.

_'Awkward!" Nice going Erin._

"I'm sorry, have you seen a girl around my age and height with brown hair and green eyes she was probably with a dude with lighter brown hair and blue eyes." After I described both Mei and Luke they stared at me, then one nurse joy clicked her finger.

She then said. "Yes in fact they were the people that brought you in here they said your were knocked out by a raging eevee."

_'Mei always had that sense of ironic humour.'_

I unknowingly, chuckled to myself. After receiving strange glances I cleared my throat and asked politely

"May I see them please, the people who brought me here I'm travelling with them."

"Of course a Nurse joy" A different nurse joy, with freckles, said.

"They're waiting in the lobby."

*POV of Mei*

Nurse Joy came out of a hallway and motioned to both Luke and I to follow her and we complied.

She led us to a room where they had Erin!

"Can we have a moment in privacy?" Erin asked sweetly, clearly wanting to talk about pokemorph stuff.

"Of course nurse joy." replied and scurried out of the room with Clefairy.

"Look I'm sorry." Erin began. "It was just as if my Pokémon DNA needed to prove itself.

"No I should be the one that's sorry, after all I knocked you out there's no need for you to apologise." I said.

Luke then gave himself a face palm. And the tension in the air was thicker than a koffing's poison gas.

"So what you're saying is that I can't knock you out?" Erin asked in disbelief of what her best grind had just said.

"No any i-i" I stuttered but was interrupted by Erin's

"Just kidding" Erin said chirpily.

"You" I said. Then they hugged.

"Girls, so complicated." Luke remarked.

Both I and Erin snapped our heads around and gave him a cold stare.

"So who wants pizza I can get it in the shape of a Dialga, Palkia or even Giratina." Luke said nervously.

"Sure" Both I and Erin said.

"Speaking of Pokémon it's about high time we get ours it's been 3 days since we left on our journey and we haven't even caught a new Pokémon tomorrow we gotta train and catch new Pokémon as well as our own. I mean we can't just change into pokemorph form and beat the Pokémon can we?"

"I guess not." Erin sighed.

"Well we better get to bed early tomorrow we start our Pokémon journey and not our pokemorph." I Shouted.

"Yeah." Erin and Luke agreed in shouting.

"Ssh, there are other patients who need to rest." Said nurse joy

"Sorry" we said in unison.

"Oh yeah, Erin call your uncle and tell him where we are he might get worried." Luke warned.

"Good point." She said while picking up the phone, she told her uncle the whole story well minus the pokemorph details and he said we should make a stop at the hotel just to make sure we're still staying.

I went to the visitor's bed after discussing our plan and soon entered a dreamless void of black emptiness.


	6. Chapter 6: Some new friends

**Hey guys guess what? Some Pokémon will be in this story now and now they play a main part. Finally I've been trying to build up to this with the story making sense and so you can see where everything is and whatnot. BTW I wasn't bothered to write from the moment they got up so now they're in the forest, just entering. **

**So anyway you know the Pokémon that they have and the Pokémon they will have. **

**OH wait you don't! *laughs maniacally* **

**On with the story **

*POV of Mei*

"Eevee lets go." I shouted out.

"Chimchar, burn away." Luke screamed.

"Grow like the forest, Turtwig." Said Erin.

"You guys know the rules and we'll stop when we each have three Pokémon."

"Sounds good" Said a voice I didn't recognised and judging from the faces Erin and Luke were pulling they heard it too.

"You know for a fire type you'd think your trainer would teach you some fire type moves or ANY moves at all." Said a different voice.

"You think you got it bad I'm a battler and my trainer looks like she is a contest kinda gal." Came another voice.

"Are our Pokémon talking now?" I said. _I've had enough drama to deal with talking Pokémon now._

"No more like we understand Pokémon because we've got Pokémon DNA." Luke said.

"Ya, now I can tell what you like to do and what you would like to have for food and if you'll battle or contest with me" stated Erin.

"Thank you so much." Said the turtwig.

"I'm a call you twiggy" Said Erin.

"No way am I being called that do you know what that would do to my battle cred?!" Stated turtwig

I scoffed.

"Well if you wanna keep battling I suggest you choose that name otherwise you choose your own and contest with me." Erin blackmailed.

I struggled to keep myself from bursting out with laughter.

"Twiggy's a great name, in fact I think it'll help fool my opponents' yeh."

"That's what I thought."

I turned to Luke he was still arguing about a name for chimchar.

"What about char." Luke said with pleading eyes.

"No I wanna be called flames." He screamed.

"Flames is too tacky and people will make fun of you, but if you want it whatever." Luke sighed he had given up. It was now my turn.

"Look man I don't want any trouble so pick a name and tell me what moves you know if you know any okay just want to train you and hopefully evolve you, that cool." I lectured.

"Ok." The eevee said pushing the fringe in her hair and swishing her tail.

"one, my name is Eve, two I know swift and tackle, and three please try and get me to evolve into a -

Rustle

"Eve use swift." I said on impulse. Quickly her tail lit up and golden stars flew out from the tail in every direction. After the dust cleared a damaged roselia rose from the ground and started to use hidden power.

"Quick roll out of the way." I shouted. It obeyed and luckily it flew over Eve.

"Now use swift on the floor." I said.

"OK?" It questioned while doing it.

"Now tackle her in the dust, she can't see you so she can't dodge." I said.

"Now tackle!" I screamed.

Direct hit!

"That was awesome Eve." I praised her while patting her on the head.

"I'm not done yet." I'm guessing it was the roselia.

Suddenly a ball of green mass came out the dust

"Watch out Eve." I shouted. Too late she had been hit by the tree. But she got up again taking a fighting stance.

"Now swift." I ordered. "But this time twirl your tail in a circle so it comes out like a tornado." She quickly got the grasp of what I was saying and spun her tail while using swift.

Thousands of stars surrounded her with violent winds seeping out of the holes and then POP the stars came in adding to the lots of damage caused by a move like gust.

The shimmering cloud of smoke passed away to see roselia still standing but very weak. I took that as my cue.

"GO poke ball." I screamed at the top of my lungs, scaring most of the starly and staravia away.

It flashed a quick red and shook from side to side until

Click

"Awesome I caught a roselia." I shouted I took out the pokedex my mom sent to me this morning and checked which moves roselia knew.

Energy ball

Hidden power

Leaf storm.

"Wow, Rose."

*POV of Luke.

_So Mei was the first to catch a Pokémon I'll be sure to fix that problem easily I'll be the next one. _

Falling leaf

There were burning leaves everywhere and a lot of fainted grass type Pokémon.

"I call dibs on this one." I shouted first.

"You can have it." Erin said.

"What." I questioned.

"I don't need a savage brute like that on my team." She said, pouting then turning her head.

"Well." I stopped. I saw a Houndour.

"Flames. Burn away." I shouted "ok let's see what moves you know" I said searching my pokedex

Scratch

Ember

"Ok, Ember on that branch "I said.

"Right away boss." Flames said before tiny little flickers of flames engulfed the branch and it hit the houndour on the head, it rose up again and started ember.

"Counter with your ember." I snapped.

In a matter of seconds the flames collided and both houndour and chimchar had taken damaged.

"Flames use scratch on that patch of pebbles and GROUND" I said emphasising the ground. Part unfortunately he wasn't smart enough to realise what I meant. I was lucky it was obedient.

The Houndour was weak and lying on the ground.

"Poke-ball capture!" I screamed.

It captured the Pokémon successfully.

"Awesome. Erin we're waiting on you know." I said

"Don't need to be so rude." Mei snapped.

I regretted what I had done.

I walked away and Mei and Erin caught up with me still involved in whatever they were talking about.

*POV of Erin*

I got turtwig out in case the other two tried to pull anything. Suddenly I saw a pink little arm.

I silently checked Turtwig's moves on the pokedex.

Tackle

Razor leaf

Bite

"Alright turtwig use razor leaf." I said

"Finally some action for me." It said while green energy from its leaf branch heat grew and turned into boomeranged shaped leaves. Then a pink ball of cuteness came out of the bush taking damage. "What kind of cute Pokémon is that?" I asked its eyes were large and crystal blue.

"It's a Jigglypuff." Mei said after checking her pokedex.

"The thing is Jigglypuff isn't from this region." Luke said.

"Alright tackle Turtwig." I yelled.

Turtwig did just that and the Jigglypuff fainted.

"Alright," I began then winked. "Poke-ball shows us your styyyyyyyyyyyyyyyle" I said.

Then it bounced right off. Suddenly a trainer popped out.

"You're weak. Just get out of my LIFE." She was just about to smash the Poke-ball when I yelled

"WAIT."

"What is it girly" He moaned.

"Can I Have It?" I asked sweetly batting my eyelids.

"Yeah sure but I'm not sure why you'd want a weak Pokémon like that." He said.

He then gave her the poke-ball and started to walk away

"Thanks "I called out.

He just wove his hand.

"Stylish I caught a Jigglypuff." I said then did a little dance.

"Ok it's beginning to get dark let's head back to the hotel.

(At the hotel, where Erin's uncle is.)

*POV of Luke*

"Hey Sweetie, did you catch any Pokémon." Erin's Uncle Kenryu asked.

"Yeh a Jigglypuff." Erin squealed.

"Okay let me see it." Kenryu asked.

"Mei what type is Jigglypuff again." Erin asked.

"A normal and fairy." Mei responded.

"Alright spread your dust Jigglypuff." She said and Jigglypuff came out.

"Oh what are you going to name it." He asked eyeing the Pokémon carefully.

"I'm going to call it Crystal, because its eyes are crystal blue. She said.

To be honest it wasn't a bad name.

"Okay sir, I and Erin will be going into our rooms if you don't mind."Mei said, looking at her face she was bored out of her mind.

"I'll be heading now as well, if you don't mind, Mr. Kuchki." I said.

"Of course, you wanna get another Pokémon if you're going to challenge Fatina right." He said.

"Exactly." Both I and Mei said.

I rushed up the stairs and went into my room.

It was a full moon I quickly got out my poochyena and then looked at the sky. It was a full moon.

"You are ready, it is your nature, don't suppress it embrace it."

I just nodded my head.

**What did you think of that chapter hmm. Impressed right.**

**And for those who may have noticed this is why in chapter 4 Luke was acting so weird. **

**Ha **


	7. Chapter 7:The team grows, without Luke?

**Hey guys I wanna talk about Luke he won't be in this chapter but the next chapter will explain everything that happened but in that chapter there'll be lots of flashbacks and memories. **

**Anyway I'm sorry if it seems like a long time since I've written a story I've been busy with my new boyfriend hope you don't mind. On with the story.**

*POV of Mei*

"Where is Luke he's going to be late for the next Pokémon capturing." I wailed, I didn't want to waste precious Pokémon capturing time waiting for a no show.

_He's obviously wanting to get the lead and out capturing more Pokémon to get the lead of us we'll show him._

"Wanna leave without him, he's probably left without us trying to get ahead." I said

"Why not it'll give us a chance to test our new Pokémon." Erin said

"Let's go."I said running out.

"Girls wait." Erin's uncle Kenryu shouted.

"Here take these." He said while giving us four Lure balls and two Great balls.

"Thanks" we both said.

"Now you girls be sure to be safe." HE warned.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Erin said.

"Thanks Mr Kenryu." I said grateful for the amazing gifts.

"Please Mei just call me uncle Kenryu." He said.

"Alright, **Uncle** Kenryu." I said Emphasising uncle.

We head off.

(At training grounds near the forest.)

"That's right run away LOSERS." Said a voice I wished to no longer hear.

Bella.

*Third person*

"Well if it isn't loser eevee and her out of style chick friend." Bella remarked.

"What a bunch of losers." Beatrice added

Barbara snorted.

"You know what, Bella I've had about enough of you bullshit let's set it out in a battle right now me and Erin against you and Beatrice/Barbara". Mei said.

"Whatever losers Beatrice come help me show these losers their demise." Bella said

Barbara said. "Alright that means I referee, the battle will be over when both Pokémon on either side are unable to battle."

The four rivals just nodded their heads.

"Start." Barbara shouted.

"Go rose." Mei screamed.

"Grow like the forest, Turtwig." Erin shouted.

"Graveler, kick their butts." Bella ordered

"Staravia."Beatrice said.

"Rose use leaf storm." Mei ordered.

"Razor leaf." Erin screamed.

"HA counter with rock throw." Bella snapped

"Umm umm brave bird." Beatrice muttered.

The collision hit and Graveler took some damage, and because brave bird came after the collision it got confused and hit Graveler! Making both Pokémon taking damage.

"Nice going Dork." Bella screamed.

"Whatever, Beatrice said while coming her hair.

"Alright hidden power on Graveler." Mei shouted.

"Use bite on Staravia's wing." Erin screamed.

Hidden power hit Graveler full on and staravia became paralyzed.

"Oh no Staravia." Beatrice shouted.

"Now energy ball on staravia." Mei screamed.

"Nope, rock throws on the energy ball." Bella said.

"Ha razor leaf on Graveler." Erin ordered.

After the collision Staravia was unconscious, and Graveler was still holding on.

"OK get close to those two losers and use self-destruct" Bella stated. Writhing with anger.

"What, Bella but then your Pokémon will be knocked out as well." Mei whined.

"If I'm going down then you losers are coming down with me." Bella shouted in retaliation.

"I don't think so." Mei said. "Turtwig hide in your shell and use protect.

Turtwig was no longer visible and he was inside a green and turquoise bubble like dome.

"NO!" Bella screamed.

After the explosion only Twiggy was left standing when he was surrounded by a bright light and then BAM.

He had evolved into a grotle.

"Twiggy, you've evolved. Yippy." Erin happily chirped.

"Both Staravia and Graveler are unable to battle, the winner is Grotle." Barbara said

"The only reason you won is because if was thinking about cute boys, which I have to meet soon." Bella said.

"Yeh sure." Mei remarked.

"Let's go." Bella ordered. Beatrice and Barbara followed her.

"C'mon Erin lets catch us some Pokémon." Mei said

*POV of Erin*

_'Awesome I won a battle, my starter Pokémon evolved and now I'm catching a new one and soon I'll be able to enter contests the nearest one is in the city my uncles restaurant is in Hearthrome city. It's gonna be awesome'_

"Hey Erin." Mei said.

"Yes." I replied.

"Wanna battle." She asked.

"Sure."

"Okay go Eve." She shouted.

"Crystal, spread your dust." I screamed.

"Alright, you get the first move." Mei called.

"Ok Crystal let's see what moves you have." I said.

Sing

Pound

Attract.

"OK crystal use sing." I called out.

Musical notes filled the air and Eve was getting drowsy.

"Not a chance eve use swift." Mei called out.

She did so lazily and very few stars hit the notes, but just enough to wake her up.

"Ok let's try it swift tornado." Mei said

"Not so fast Crystal use pound and spin around as fast as you can." I ordered.

She did just that and soon she was just a spinning ball with a white ring. When the stars hit they disappeared and left behind a trail of rainbow coloured dust.

"Nice work crystal." I praised.

"This battle's not over yet." Mei shouted, disappointed her technique did not work.

"You're right Crystal pound on the ground." I commanded and it did just that. Her hand grew a blinding white and then it hit the floor rocks and dust came flying and hit Eve.

"Oh no Eve." Mei shouted.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine, it should be her you're worried about she hasn't even got a scratch." Eve replied.

"Ok Crystal sing." I shouted. Again musical notes filled the air and flew to Eve this time a bit faster. Then Eve fell asleep.

"Now Crystal finish it with Pound." I whispered careful not to wake up Eve.

Eve was knocked unconscious and Mei returned her.

"Wow Erin that was an awesome battle. You've barely had your Jigglypuff for a day and you've already beat someone with it." She said.

I blushed, I wasn't used to getting this much praise especially battling.

Branch falls

"Rose, Leaf storm." Mei commanded, while throwing Rose's poke-ball.

_'Damn how she is so fast, it's like this is a reflex of some kind.'_

A purple monkey with a yellow stomach and what seemed to be a hand at the end of its tail.

I checked my pokedex. Aipom the long tail Pokémon, its tail is so powerful that it can use it to grab a tree and hold itself in the air.

"Hey what's the big Idea chick?" The aipom said.

"Rose energy ball." She threw a massive glob of green and he flew head first into a rock.

"Try catching me now." It said while using double team.

"Rose hidden power." Mei snapped.

The real aipom was caught out.

"Go Lure-ball." Mei shouted and threw it at Aipom.

"Pretty" The aipom said before being sucked inside.

It shook three times until it blinked red.

"Alright I caught myself a." She paused and checked her pokedex. "An aipom." She finished.

Suddenly a vulpix came out of a bush.

"What the heck" I said "Vulpix aren't from this region."

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find a fellow vulpix." It said

"Well the thing is I'm not a vulpix, I only have vulpix DNA sorry for the disappointment." I said sheepishly.

"OH, just when I thought I had someone to travel the world with, I didn't want a Male vulpix because it would try and be my mate. A girl vulpix would've been perfect I guess I will have to live alone." She said turning away.

"Wait." I shouted stopping her in her tracks. I had been shouting out late a few times lately.

"How would you like to travel with me?" I asked "I promise to sometimes transform into a vulpix and play with you." I pleaded.

"Really?!" It turned around and stared at me with its deep innocent eyes.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Alright thank you thank you thank you." She said.

"I'm going to call you Vexy." I said.

**(Authors note: got that from Smurfs 2 for those who care.)**

"Ok." She said. "I love that name." She agreed.

"Alright Great-ball show us your grace." I said

"She went into a defensive position and was sucked into the Great ball."

It shook once and instantly blinked.

"Wow my uncle was right it is more efficient." I stated in shock of how quickly I had caught a Pokémon.

"Alright we got a new Pokémon. Let's go back now." Mei called out to me.

"Ok let's go."I said.

**Hey guys I just want to say thank you for putting up with me and my personal life. Next chapter. **

**Luke: the missing day. Hopefully my boyfriend won't distract me for this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Luke the missing days

**Hey guys, my annoying brothers are pissing me off disturbing me and my friends, my LIFE and my inspiration (Pokémon games, and Pokémon series.)**

**This chapter is all about Luke, Luke and Luke. May answer some questions about why Luke. **

**SO this chapter is what happened to Luke when he went away with his oldest companion Poochyena. I was thinking of writing a story about it but then I realised it would be too short, the story and not many people would do it so the story would have plot holes. **

**Here's chapter 8 if you include the intro... **

***POV of Luke***

"Hyena, where are we going?" I asked my prized Pokémon.

"A place where you'll learn to embrace your wild side." He responded.

"But I wanna be tame." I responded "If I'm not I'll hurt those I love, I'LL HURT MEI!" I screamed.

"I understand." He said and charged up a dark pulse and fired it at me.

"What the fuck!" I yelled.

"You chose to suppress your Pokémon side and now you pay the consequences." Hyena furiously yelled.

"You wanna see a Pokémon, I'll show you mine!" I yelled.

Then I was wrapped in light colours and into my pokemorph form.

"Finally I'll get something out of killing you." The poochyena smirked.

"That's what you think." I said before unleashing a super effective aura storm.

Poochyena used dark pulse just in time for it to soften the blow.

"Where, where did you learn that move?" Hyena asked flabbergasted.

"Oh a little something I picked up from my dad." I said charging a night daze

"You mean, Lucifer" Hyena shouted, shocked from the newfound news.

"Oh so you remember, well for you." I said. Before unleashing the terror that was my night daze.

"Ok then I was hoping not to do this but you've left me no choice. You are strong young one." Hyena commented.

"I already knew I was strong." I replied.

'_I am strong and I'll be damned if anyone's to prove me wrong.' _

"Aura atmosphere." Hyena shouted before returning himself to his poke-ball. The blue sphere shot outwards and surrounded me. I was suddenly put onto my knees.

'_Why do I feel weaker, I should be able to withstand any attack, No' _

I passed out.

+ A few hours later+

"Please don't hurt me I will do anything, just don't hurt me please master." The poochyena said cowering away putting a paw in front of his face.

"What, why would I do such a thing to anyone, especially my prized, first Pokémon. I asked. Weirded out by Hyena's behaviour.

"You don't remember beating me to a pulp in your semi-form." Hyena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What why would I attack you the only way I would attack you is for training and even then I'd go full on Pokémon." I stated. "What the heck has gotten into you, Hyena?" I asked.

He then told me what he said had happened last night and that the move was super effective and powerful to knock both me and my memories of last night out.

"What that's absurd." I said. "There is no way In Dialga's realm that I'd do any of that."

"I see well this will be our last, get wild, meeting in the forest." I have decided it is too dangerous for the likes of you and your power." Hyena stated firmly.

"But Hyena." I wailed. _'I really liked going on adventures with him and getting wild party. Though I never remember them. At all.'_

"No buts, that's the end of it." Hyena said, this time acting a bit angry and restless.

"We'll train if you want but after that we're going back to Mei and Erin and then you're going to introduce me and tell them you caught me and started a bond with me and you wanted them to be surprised. Understand." Hyena ordered.

"Yeah yeah." I muttered.

"Ok let's go." The poochyena commanded

"Ok Hyena goes dark pulse." I shouted. A beam of dark matter shot out of the poochyena's mouth. It hit a row of 10 tress and destroyed them.

"Wow that was incredible, imagine what that'll do to psychic types." I commented, impressed with the results of this achievement.

"Whatever." Hyena responded before walking off. '_That was weird.'_

"O.K Hyena I demand to know why you're acting so weird, it happens every time it I have to release my wild side which only happened last year and you didn't talk to me for a week!" I shouted.

'_I've had enough of this, it was too much for me to handle. I had to get it out. Whether he told me or not!'_

He whimpered and then slowly shook his head.

"Okay you wanna know, fine but when I tell don't say I didn't warn you. When I tell you I know you'll be disturbed." He responded shouting but in a whispery voice.

"I don't care just tell me I can't stand the secrets, the lies and I just wanna know." I shouted.

*Third person*

"Fine." Hyena nodded.

"Well to start you're the son of team Mean Machine's leader: Lucifer." Hyena began.

"You were injected with some Pokémon DNA as a baby done by the hands of your own father. H watched you grow and found that he had injected poochyena DNA inside you. He then gave you me to help you grow. After that he had trained you to be a wild, savage out of control beast. The monstrosities you've pulled would shock you until." Hyena paused to check Luke had taken it all in successfully. Luke was just sitting there cradling himself and rocking back and forth. This was not going to be easy.

"Anyway, at first I was enjoying it until the government found out of your existence and by law you had to attend Pokémon School. You were allowed to take me. With that your father didn't want you acting like A beast otherwise people may figure out his master plan, with everyone dead. So he erased all your memories, except of those you had with me, and replaced them with a homemade film of a child growing up." Hyena paused needing to breathe after all that talking. Luke know just stood still in disbelief of what he heard.

"He hadn't done anything to me for two reasons:

He needed me to keep the bond we had. If I was to lose my memories, it would mean I would be just like a wild Pokémon.

His research was really early and he did not yet know that Pokemorphs could yet talk to others."

"He had also done other before you but they had escaped. Probably mated. There was this project X, he loved it and loved it so much his minions could've sworn he loved it more than he did you. It was when he had shot down a mew and collected its sample. Mew knew teleport so as soon as it was conscious it teleported away. Before he did anything with the samples he fell in love with a girl he met on the street. "He glanced at Luke now suddenly intrigued in the story.

"I believe her name was Marlene Kurasawa." Hyena said after stroking his mane in deep concentration.

"WHAT!" Luke shouted out.

"Well she was a girl with the whitest hair you've ever seen. It's not like grey with age it was naturally white, she was around the same age as your father." Hyena continued smirking; glad he had got the attention of Luke now.

"Yeh but when he mustered the courage to talk to her he had found out that she was expecting, you were a one year old by then. She had rejected your father and he said at least to join her in a gathering to drink tea. That was her BIGGEST mistake." Hyena said now serious.

"What do you mean her biggest mistake; it couldn't have been that bad. Could it?" Luke asked now taking a sudden interest in the story.

"I'm afraid it is, when he had got her in he immediately stuck a needle in her arm, but blinded with rage he didn't know he had struck her with the mew DNA. She immediately teleported off and your father only saw her again in the court room where he was sentenced to life in jail." The poochyena hesitantly said.

"What, so you're telling me that my whole life has been a lie, my real father is the evil mastermind between evil Pokemorphs and mind control. That I'm the seed of the man I've hated all my life?" Luke asked, looking as if he's about to burst into unstoppable tears.

"Yes... I'm-I'm afraid so." Hyena said.

"Tell me the rest of the story I know that there's more." Luke said face down.

"There is no more to tell." Hyena lied.

"I know that there's more. TELL ME, TELL ME NOW!" Luke shouted. He was looking as if he was ready to kill the poor poochyena.

"Okay but this time. No sulking." Hyena commented.

"Whatever." Luke said crossing his arms.

"So after some time you were adopted and put into Pokémon School. You were in the same class as Mei because no-one knew how old you were. Later your foster farther found work near Hearthrome city but they couldn't move you there so they went to a place where I can't remember the name and then you were moved to a different Pokémon school. Two years later you met Mei again. Jeez you two were like peas in a pod. It was so jolly, you had a new family some cool friends and your parents couldn't love you more. Until your father broke out of prison. He decided to seek revenge on the man that kept Marlene away from him so then... you know the rest." Hyena's head now low in grief and disappointment.

"WHAT YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME EVERYTHING ABOUT ME ABOUT THE ACCIDENT OF MEI'S FATHER, ABOUT MY REALL FATHER AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME." Luke shouted tears uncontrollably rolling down his face.

**I hate to end it like this but that's life. **

**Sorry about the slow update I just moved houses and the internet haven't been fixed yet. **** LOL **


	9. Chapter 9: Contest now ?

**Hey guys to repay you for the long wait for Luke the missing days. I have decided for you to get a special story sneak peak at the end. This will come up in the few following chapters. So this is the gang's first contest and you guys have got to be there. It'll be awesome with beauty and the power of your imagination really will make or break this story. BTW I don't know the name of the hostess so please tell me in the reviews so that I may edit it out.**

**SPOILER ALERT! Coming at the end of the chapter. Stay tuned****.**

***POV of Mei***

"LUKE ALEXANDRE BRAVO MISHO." I shouted at the top of my lungs I now had my hair loose and curly with a little fringe like Eve's. I was wearing a puffy white dress with green rings at the end of the sleeves which sort of made me look like an Abomasnow.

"What." Luke said with an arrogant smirk.

"What do you mean what, you've been missing for a day, and both I and Erin have been wasting so much time on you that we almost forgot about our contest today here In Hearthrome city that we'll be late if we don't leave in the next 2 minutes." I screamed.

"Well that explains the Abomasnow dress." Luke remarked.

"Don't be so rude." Erin scolded Luke as she came downstairs. "It isn't very gentleman like to insult a lady if she's tried hard to dress up."

"WOAH!" Luke exclaimed "Now that's how you dress."

"Come on Erin we'll be late." I warned through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah, Uncle Kenryu we'll be back when the contest's over." Erin exclaimed while attempting to run in her leavanny woven shoes.

"Okay, girls both I and Luke will be there to cheer you on." Uncle Kenryu screamed through the limo window. I had just enough time to see Luke nod his head.

(In Hearthrome Contest Building)

***Third person***

"Hello folks, In this building we have 32 contestants but only 16 will be moving on to the next round so let's get going!" The hostess screamed. The crowed also screamed and cheered with excitement.

"Here are our judges, our first is Dawn Hikari." The hostess called.

"Hello everyone, this contest will be awesome, no need to worry." Dawn said.

"Next our Pokémon fan president, Victor." She said while pointing to a guy in a blue suit and red tie.

"I know this is going to be remarkable." Victor stated.

"Over next to him is the town's beloved nurse Joy." The blue eyed spectacle said.

"It's a pleasure to be here everyone; I hope this contest is even better than last year's." Nurse Joy said with a smile."

"And finally the one and only Fatina, Gym leader of Hearthrome city." The hostess said with diamond shaped eyes.

"Ok from twinleaf town we have Harry." A boy with ginger hair and a navy blue suit came out shaking recklessly.  
"OK I choose you, Buddy." He said in a rather shaky voice. White wind rushed around Buizel as it landed on its tail.

"Ok sonic boom boom." Harry said. The audience roared with laughter.

"Well let's hope it doesn't stink up the stage." The hostess joked.

"Whirlpool." Harry squeaked. A giant swirl of water was created and threw up into the air.

"Now water gun." Harry said his confidence building. The whirlpool shattered and the glistening of the silver colour remains captivated the audience.

"Now aqua jet while spinning." Harry smiled.

"Ok let's go whirlpool in the opposite direction your spinning." Harry smiled.

The Buizel did just that and then, a massive explosion occurred which ended in a massive bright silvery light.

"Wow that was amazing folks, don't you agree." The hostess shouted through the microphone.

The crowd only roared.

"That wasn't a pleasant start but no need to worry the end was fabulous." Dawn reassured Harry.

"Truly remarkable." The fan president began. "Well at the end." He muttered quietly.

"It was magnifique." Fatina said, fighting the urge to stand up and show passion to her words.

"Okay next up we have Erin Kuchki!" She screamed. The crowed screamed in enthusiasm.

"Show us your style, Crystal." Erin shouted while twirling. As Crystal came out of her poke-ball she was surrounded by hearts. "The crowd went crazy.

"Jeez these guys don't stop screaming, huh." Crystal said to Erin but to everyone else it came out as,

"Jigglypuff, Jiggle puff puff." The crowd went crazy.

Erin just nodded her head.

"Okay Crystal start off with sing." Musical notes filled the sky and flew over to various members of the audience, which some were dumb enough to touch or listen to.

"What a beautiful sight." The ginger headed adult screamed.

"Now jump up and use pound on them." Erin shouted.

Crystal did just that and the red notes were pounded into dust, red of course, the blue one's into a blue colour smoke and the green one's into green shaded stars.

Oohs and Aar's were shared across the crowd. Crystal enjoyed the attention and started prancing and dancing around.

"Okay, Crystal finish it with a pound ring." Erin says while winking.

Crystal lights up her arm and spins around creating a pink balloon with a white ring.

The audience gasped and then crystal landed doing a handspring.

"That really was amazing no doubt about it." Dawn praised.

"It shows the care you have for your Pokémon, really it does." Nurse joy stated.

"There are no French words to describe what you have just accomplished." Fatina uttered.

Erin left the stage as the crowd went on a rampage of cheers.

After a series of beauty and grace with some flops and mistakes on the way until finally.

"Alright next we have our final contestant Mei Kurasawa."

Mei came out and the audience chuckled in laughter. "I hope her next Pokémon is Abomasnow." A distinct voice called out.

"What an ugly dress." came another.

Mei shrugged it off and called out her Pokémon.

"Eve let's go." Mei shouted the eevee came out as a stream of white light surrounded her.

Eve shot out of her poke-ball and was surrounded by lightning she swung her tail around and the lightning bolts disappeared.

"Okay now Eve use swift." Mei commanded. Stars shot out of her tail and there were stars in every direction.

"Alright, now Eve jump on the stars using tackle." Eve was suddenly bathed with a white light and dashed on the stars smashing them to nothing but stardust.

"Well that certainly wasn't tackle." Mei said flabbergasted.

"Sorry." Eve said her head down low in shame. "Nothing to worry about eve." Mei reassured.

"Okay, use our new move attract." Mei said posing. Some idiotic boys started cheering and whooping.

Eve struck out her paw and winked, Heart shaped rays flew out and created a tail shape and a head shape.

"Ok now quick attack super fast."Mei shouted with enthusiasm.

Eve moved as fast as she could and it created a torso connecting the head and tail.

"What is this?" The hostess asked desperately trying to figure out what Mei was trying to accomplish.

"Now swift there, over there and a few right there." Mei said pointing to where the stars should go.

"Oh my Arceus. This is a masterpiece, a true work of art how long did it take to perfect this!" The hostess said in shock.

It was an image of Eve, with the attract rays as the tail and head the torso, paws hind and forelegs were made of the trail of quick attack that she left, and the features of the swift stars.

"Wow, I remember doing that technique with my Empoleon when he was a piplup." Dawn stated tears of joy in her eyes.

"The bond between you and your Pokémon really showed especially when she made a mistake." Nurse joy said.

"Remarkable, no super remarkable." Fan club president shouted.

"Okay Eve back you go." Mei said.

Later she twirled and ended up in the exit and found her way to the lounge room where Erin, Luke, Kenryu and the other contestants were.

* P.O.V of Erin.*

"Oh my gosh Mei you did an amazing job, almost better than mine." I said chuckling.

"Almost better, how about smashing your performance to bits." Mei replied.

"Really." I responded.

"Nah." Mei said after a short break.

"Girls, girls you were both equally as good as each other." Uncle Kenryu said while patting both our shoulders.

"Whatever." I replied back snappily.

"Folks we are here with our results." The hostess' voice shot out grabbing all the attention of the contestants.

**Sneak peak time **

"Hey baby, I can make you mine if you wanna, we can just skip this ugly fight if you come with me." A boy with amazingly curly hair and unbuttoned jacket said staring lecherously at both Erin and Mei who took fighting positions.

"Michael, I'd normally scold you but these foxy ladies are captivating. Let's just kill the dude."

"Alright fine with me", Came another of the voices. There were seven of these crazy perverted curly headed creeps.

"Oh my mew, you guys there are seven of them all of which have curly hair." Mei said.

"Bouffalant." Luke said.

**Sneak peak time over. Thanks guys for bearing with me, I know I've taken long please forgive me. **

**Meditating Espeon Out (****My new sign off****)**


	10. Chapter 10: The contest halts

**It's me hello again, it feels like forever we should PM more. Thank you fiery flareon (my twin bro) for finally making an account and reviewing. LOL you'd think the twin that was born first would do thing first am I right.**

*POV of Erin*

"The 16 contestants who will be competing in the next round are Harry, Ariana, Nando jr, Zoe, Kendo, Brie, Bella, Beatrice, Barbara, Dusk, Jess, Midnight, Claire, Erin, Mei and finally Mu-yang."

16 Faces appeared on the screen in order of the names.

Harry- a ginger headed boy whose head was combed to the side which made it look like spikes coming out of one side of his head with orange flame eyes and apple red bottom lip.

Ariana- A blonde with her hair up to her shoulders and hazel eyes, her makeup was heavy and lips were full and pumped with traffic light red lipstick.

Nando Jr –kind of cute, his navy blue hair up to his shoulder and a 16th bard outfit and had a harp.

Brie- a rich snuck up girl that stuffed a lillipup in her Arcanine fur bag people like her make me sick. Say they love Pokémon yet they kill them to make stupid accessories.

Bella- Bitchy boyfriend stealer!

Beatrice/Barbara- Mindless drones.

Dusk- Mysterious and totally emo. He's the son of Dawn Hikari and Paul Shinji. I admired his performance it was completely amazing. His hair was purple and spiky ended to his shoulder blades.

Jess- a weird girl with pink-ish purple hair and with a tacky dress her mother apparently gave her. She had a dustox and a seviper, not exactly Pokémon contest material but she managed to get here.

Midnight- A girl with midnight colour hair. Her eyes are silver and distant and all her Pokémon are dark types from what I can tell.

Claire- A red headed bob hair cut female with, let's say overgrown watermelons, and big red eyes.

Mu-yang- a weird guy with the smallest of eyes it's literally -_- that's his face.

"Okay the next round will be double battles so trainers choose your Pokémon wisely." The hostess boomed through the microphone.

"Okay Graveler, Psyduck you two are up." Bella whispered but just enough for me to here. "Okay Twiggy and Crystal should do just fine then." I said to myself.

"Hey Erin the board is showing who is being matched up with who." Mei told me.

The show board showed the pictures of who would be facing who.

Midnight vs. Harry Ariana vs. Kendo Brie vs. Bella Beatrice vs. Barbara

Dusk vs. Mei Nando Jr vs. Jess Zoe vs. Mu-yang Claire vs. Erin.

All the contestants stared at their opponents with cold dead eyes. The tension in the air was thicker than a magmortar using smog.

"First up Harry vs. Midnight "The hostess said shaking with excitement.

"If each selected contestant would come down the tunnel to their half of the battlefield." A woman in black called out.

Midnight went through one tunnel while harry through the other, all the contestants turned their attention to the screen where Midnight and Harry would be facing off.

"Umbreon come out." Midnight said in a desolate voice

"Go Buddy." Harry called out.

"Zorua" Midnight said dryly

"Prinplup" Harry shouted.

"Umbreon attract." Midnight ordered. Heart shaped rays flew out and circled the Buizel before hitting it.

"What but my Buizel is a girl?" Harry said dumbfounded.

"Umbreon is a boy." Midnight responded dryly.

"Zorua shadow ball on Prinplup." Midnight commanded.

The Prinplup had fainted and buddy the Buizel was infatuated and was trying to get the attention of Umbreon who kept hitting it with dark pulse.

"Now Zorua night daze." Midnight ordered.

Zorua was charged with dark energy and ran towards buddy, she then released the dark energy and a powerful offensive sphere surrounded zorua and outburst onto the Buizel making it faint.

"NO!" Harry shrieked before returning his fainted Pokémon to their pokeballs.

"Wasn't that a great battle? Next we have Ariana vs. Kendo." The hostess said.

Both contestants went to their rightful position.

"Ok Jynx, Mr. Mime come on out!" Ariana shouted.

"Staravia, magikarp." Kendo screamed.

"Really a magikarp. Great choice (!)" Ariana commented

"Staravia use gust." Kendo said.

Strong wind gushed through and was a direct hit to both Mr. Mime and Jynx.

"Ok Mr. Mime use psychic on magikarp and make it hit Staravia." Ariana directed.

A bright blue light surrounded magikarp and smashed onto staravia. A sudden white light enveloped on magikarp. It was evolving!

The frail fish was no longer a useless floppy small fry but now a gigantic powerful sea monster. A Gyarados.

"OSHA-what?!" Ariana said confused.

"I knew you were going to go for magikarp since it was weakest and used that to my advantage, making it evolve." Kendo said smugly.

"No matt."Ariana began. Gyarados went in a rampage using flamethrower everywhere. One blast of flames hit Jynx and it fainted instantly.

"Control your Pokémon freak." Ariana insulted.

"Shut up." Kendo retaliated.

"Gyarados double the heat!" Kendo shrieked.

It was too late all the Pokémon had fainted including Gyarados!

"All Pokémon on both sides are unable to battle no-one wins. This also means that both contestants will be going home!" The hostess said in shock after receiving an envelope.

Both contestants went away sulking.

"After that twist of events we now have Brie vs. Bella." The auburn haired female said.

"Lillipup, Arcanine kick ass." Brie said looking up in the mirror.

"Graveler Psyduck, kick their butts." Bella said pretending to do her hair.

"Graveler rocks throw psyduck water gun all on Arcanine." Bella shouted.

"Not so fast, lillipup use protect." Brie said quickly.

A green dome surrounded both lillipup and Arcanine and both attacks became futile.

"Grr, Graveler gyro ball, psyduck confusion." Bella shouted.

"Arcanine iron tail on top of Graveler Lillipup use supersonic to counter psyduck." Brie said normally.

The four moves collided the winner being Arcanine and lillipup, the remaining Pokémon on Bella's side was psyduck and she was fast asleep.

"Okay Lillipup shadow ball, Arcanine ember." Brie ordered.

The shadow ball went first and the ember powered it up with a boost deducting some of Bella's points.

"No!" Bella screamed.

Psyduck suddenly gained swirly eyes.

"Whoa, that was a one-sided battle." The famous contest hostess said. "Now we have, oh wait I just received news that both Beatrice and Barbara have withdrawn from the competition so we move on with our next battle Dusk vs. Mei."

"Aipom, Roselia." Mei said.

"Poochyena, Machoke." Dusk said.

"Aipom focus punch on the ground, roselia hidden power." Mei commanded.

"Machoke karate chops on the ground to counter focus punch, poochyena dark pulse."

All moves crashed together each Pokémon taking an equal amount of damage.

"Roselia leaf storm on poochyena." Mei ordered.

"Night daze defensive manoeuvre." Dusk replied.

"Aipom focus punch then use double team." Mei shouted.

The monkey like Pokémon's fist was surrounded by an aura of a great blue light and then his 'hand clenched into a fist. Then he duplicated, until there were 7 of him using focus punch.

"Now Rose use leaf storm and surround all the aipom without hurting them." Mei cried.

"Nope, poochyena machoke fusion aura pulse." Dusk said smugly.

"What's that?" Mei asked confused.

"You'll see." He replied.

Machoke fired an aura sphere while poochyena charged up dark pulse, the dark pulse then shot out at a rapid speed boosting both the power and speed of the attack.

On the screen Mei lost a few points for the style of Dusk's attacks. While Dusk lost some points as well for the leaf surfing focus punch. They were now even and with 1 minute left on the clock it was do or die for both Mei and Dusk.

"Well since I can't win by battle I'll win by style." Mei and Dusk shouted simultaneously.

"Aipom roselia swift tornado and leaf storm combine the two." Mei shouted hastily.

"Aura sphere dark pulse fusion." Dusk retaliated losing his grip.

A swarm of stars and leafs combined and swirled making contact with the dark blue beam and the two moves crashed.

Beep, Beep, Beep

"Time is up and the winner is... Mei Kurasawa!" The hostess shouted with glee.

'_Yeah woo hoo this is awesome Mei won Mei won!'_

"ok next we have

CRASH

A huge beam had crashed down on the roof there was a guy in a suit, two robots and five of what seemed to be...

Pokemorphs!


	11. Chapter 11: What is this

**HI, I really need to pump up the interest in the story so imam start during this chapter, Warnings:**

**There will be some serious drama bombs!**

**Some major fighting scenes shall be read.**

**Some perverted action (even from Gym leaders!)**

**I need some reviews too c'mon people reviews, reviews, reviews. **

**Don't be lazy, come be smart,**

**Writing reviews is good for the heart! (Made that up myself****) **

**I know story time so let's get started Oh yeah and bro stop reviewing it's getting embarrassing.*blushes* **

*******POV of Mei***

"What the heck." I screamed. What the hell was going on, why is Lucifer Antas out of jail and who are those guys.

"You two morons find those Pokemorphs; there should be 5 of them here. Gorgeous, Absolute help them out. A woman with green hair and a white dress that revealed one of her legs jumped off the platform. After her a woman with a blue crescent shaped moon on her head wearing a white jumper and white trousers with a dark blue tail.

"What the fuck." Dusk said in confusion after looking around to see if Dawn, his mother, was here.

"Oh my gosh, Dude let's get our butts out of here." I said trying to get him out so that I could transform.

"No you should get out I'll stay here and fend them off for a while." Dusk said arrogantly.

"Now's not the time to get macho on me and let out the testosterone hormone." I said snappily.

"Just move." Dusk ordered.

"Fine then!" I said and ran.

At least I could transform without him knowing. I looked back to see if he was ok but in his place was a boy with a red mane, dark blue eyes, and a dark cashier hooded jumpers.

"Okay my turn to play." I said. I checked my shoulder to see if my star shaped birthmark was glowing. It was I was engulfed in a bright white light...

***POV of Luke***

"Erin we gotta help Mei fight those goons." I said.

"You're right, but getting and making sure that innocent people are more important. And besides if it comes to it Mei can handle herself when she transforms into pokemorph form." Erin told me.

"I know but I can't help but worry I have a bad feeling about all of this that we're meant to transform." I said. There were butterflies churning, no moths stirring in my stomach, giving me a bad feeling.

"Jeez man you worry too much, especially when Mei is left alone, I remember the first day of our journey you were worrying about Mei when she had transformed into a full eevee." Erin had shouted while leading the last of the humans out of the building.

"Okay let's return." I said already running towards the battlefield.

"Hey wait up!" I heard Erin cry before I reached the battle field. Mei and what looked like DUSK! Were having a battle with two other Pokemorphs, they were obviously losing as they had grown tired and blood dripped down their faces.

"AARGH!" The gardevoir pokemorph AKA Gorgeous shouted as she released a powerful psyshock. A beam of constant changing rainbow colours appeared and shot Dusk, It wasn't very effective considering he was a dark type.

"My move won't hurt him, Absolute help me out." Gorgeous said in a whiny voice.

"Fine, I can't believe you're even on this team, you're about as dumb as a Slakoth." Absolute insulted while charging up an aura sphere.

It was aimed at Mei.

"NO!" I yelled and ran in front of Mei charging up my own aura storm and before I knew it both our attacks were clashing. Shifting from me to Absolute until the beam full on hit Absolute and she yelled in pain of the super effective move.

She was suddenly enveloped in a bright light.

"What how is this possible Absol don't evolve." I outburst in frustration. She came out her fringe was now fully covering one eye and ended on top of her shoulder. Her moon now became more hair like and a lighter blue and went on the side of her head. Now she had some angel wings which had three layers and another horn.

"Yes." Absolute said now replenished of all damaged.

"How, how is this possible?!" Erin stuttered now in her pokemorph form.

"It doesn't matter we just need to take these two down." Dusk said now able to move again.

"Ok let's split up. I and Erin will take the weird Absol you and dusk fight the gardevoir."

"Fine with me." Mei said taking a fighting stance.

"Let's do this." Erin said.

***POV of Erin***

I unleashed the burning fire in me and released it in a flamethrower manner. The Absol which I found out was named absolute just blew away with her wings. Luke charged up an aura storm, I have no idea how he learnt that legendary move and it just nicked the tip of the Absol's ears. This seemed to do a lot of damage because she reverted back to her normal state.

"Damn, damn." Absolute cursed.

"What's wrong?" The Gardevoir, maybe, asked before getting kicked in the face by Mei.

"Keep your eyes on the target. Which was ironic of he to say because while saying that she got hit by an aura storm by Luke.

"Nice hit Luke, where did you learn?" I got cut off by a swab in the face by absolute.

"Nice hit." Gorgeous complimented before getting hit by a dark pulse.

"Hey Dusk, what happened to those robot guys." Mei asked. I swivelled behind me to find a trap of Pokémon crystals of the super effective types that each person was about to step on.

**(So basically Luke, Dusk and Mei would've stepped in a trap of fighting type crystals and Erin in a water type crystal trap. I just wanted to clear that up cos it wasn't very clear.)**

"Stop!" I shouted and accidently burped a few flames showing the box each person would've been trapped in.

"Oh darn we failed." The Gardevoir moaned before teleporting both herself and the two robot guys.

The Absol had dashed away at an extreme speed.

"Humph." Were Dusk's last words before leaving?

"Hey wait, Dusk where are you going we need to discuss what happened." Mei called out.

"No, I can handle myself." He said exiting glumly as if he didn't have a battle that could've endangered his very life.

"Okay, let's just forget about this." Luke said.

"Yeah, if we linger on it, it could mean giving out our secret and stopping our normal lives." Mei said agreeing.

"Okay." I falsely agreed.

"Anyway next is my gym battle with Fantina" Mei said excitedly, jumping up and down and letting out shadow balls everywhere.

"Alright, we get it you're excited but we need to get home and rest first." I said, being the voice of reason.

"Guys it's been two weeks we are way behind schedule." Luke said.

"Hey anyway Mei when did you learn shadow ball." I asked.

"Well do you remember when Luke caught his houndour? I learnt double team and told my double to go with you guys while I practised moves." Mei said with a cheeky smile and a mischievous tone.

"Classic Mei." Both I and Luke said at the same time.

We left to go to the Pokémon centre.

(At the Pokémon centre.)

"Oh my mew! What happened to you three?" Nurse joy asked as we staggered in.

"We were attacked by an Absol and a Gardevoir while at- I mean exiting the Pokémon centre premises."

"Oh wow, you three are Pokémon targets aren't you." The pink haired joke.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Luke said.

"So what do you need from me?" Nurse asked.

"We just need a little help with our wounds. That's all." Mei said in a sweet voice, trying to hide the fact that if my uncle saw us in this state he wouldn't allow us to leave his hotel. EVER.

"Okay Mei, Luke and Erin, if you go past that corridor you shall be treated then you can go back to the hotel." Nurse joy said with a knowing face

"What, how the Latias did she know that!" Mei questioned.

"The blonde ones surname gives it away." The Blissey stated.

"Oh must have been Erin that gave it away." Luke sheepishly chuckled.

"Yes, yes it was." Nurse joy said while we went to our assigned rooms.

At the room now we saw three beds.

"Hey guys have you noticed." Mei began.

"What!" I said curiously, eager to know what she was talking about.

"Well, all the nurse joy's look the same, they must be clones those nurse joys." She laughed but both I and Luke stood our ground.

"It's seriously not funny, before there was only one woman in all of the Pokémon world that healed Pokémon, trainers and performers would travel from region to region just to see her." Luke stated.

"Yes, then in honour of her kind heart, nurses dressed up as her and healed Pokémon, her surname was joy, henceforth the name nurse joy." I explained.

Mei trying to change the subject obviously said "I may need to teach my Pokémon some new moves because two thirds of my Pokémon are normal types and normal type moves have no effect on ghost types."

"Better get training then." I advised. But Mei was already out of the room.

***POV of Mei***

'_Damn it I'll show them I'll train and I'll beat Fantina, they'll see.' _

"Eve, Rose, Ape." I called.

"Hi/hey girl/I was sleeping." Said/moaned the Pokémon.

"O.K people we need to train, train and umm oh yeah TRAIN!" I exaggerated.

"YES" They all cheered.

"Oh and Rose I got you something, here." I said as I handed her a shiny stone.

"I mean it was supposed to be for the contest but in gym battles you don't win for style so might as well evolve now." I said.

"Alright, thanks ma'am, I owe you one." Rose gratefully thanked

"It's nothing really and don't call me ma'am please it just makes me sound like an old trainer." I said embarrassed.

"Now you two have I got something for you." I said excitedly as I pulled out a shiny silver box.

Hey guys I bet you don't know what the Absol pokemorph was all about if you do please review and I'll PM you to tell you if you're right. I wouldn't wanna ruin it by reviewing it. LOL.


	12. Chapter 12: The gym battle

**I reached my wanted number of reviews 20! But I'm slightly disappointed because my brother has been doing most of them and has given the wrong review to the wrong chapter proving once again that he has been going through my stuff, PERSONAL STUFF. I know that you are reading this so here's a reminder to stay off my LAPTOP! **

**Anyway on a less angry side, not so many reviews :'( C'mon guys I need reviews. PLEASE for me *puts on puppy dog face* don't forget to tell your friends about this story. If you do tell them to review. **

**Also relating to the story some key facts will be shown here in this chapter. It will begin to show what the sneak peek was all about. **

***POV of Mei***

**(At Hearthrome city gym.) **

"Ok Miss Kurasawa, you're gym battle is in two hours time at 2:00" The receptionist said in a cheery voice.

"Thank you." I said. 'Jeez_ man I know what time it is in two hours no need to tell me!'_

"Okay then next time I won't!" The man said before slapping his mouth shut.

"What did you say?" I asked, angrily.

"Nothing, be sure not to forget to be here by two." He advised shaking like a leaf.

"I won't." I muttered before exiting the place.

"So what am I going to do now?" I shouted in frustration. Pulling my, still curly and bouncy, hair.

'_One of my Pokémon has evolved the others have-'_

"Hey watch were you're going." I said angrily.

"Oh sorry, Hey would you like to have a battle?" Said the old fisherman rapidly changing from apologetic to enthusiastic and excited.

"I'm sorry sir but I need to train for a gym battle." I said not wanting to battle him.

My mom told me about people like him. They were weird people who fished out magikarp and were challenging trainers' non-stop with their weak Pokémon.

"OK then train with me I'm awfully good." He said trying to pull me in.

"Alright then." I agreed. At least now I could test out Rose's new power and strength.

(At the battlefield.)

"Magikarp go." He said.

"Rose, let's go." I said. A Roserade came out; its hair white and shot up like a turnip. Its hands beautiful bouquets of roses and she looked more bipedal.

"Aw dang gum it." Spat the fisherman. "You got yourself a type advantage."

"Rose leaf tornado!" I shouted, it was like an upgrade from leaf storm. To be honest it was like the water type move whirlpool but with leaves and grass.

The gigantic spiral of grass type power hit the magikarp and it was knocked out instantly.

"You won't be able to get my next Pokémon, Magik." He said. Another magikarp flopped along the battlefield.

"Magik quickly bounce." The magikarp obsessed man ordered.

"Counter that with sludge bomb." I said not wanting rose to be hit by a super effective move, even if it was a weak Pokémon.

The magikarp was hit by three of the five bombs before it even had a chance to lift itself from the ground. It was overwhelmed by the poison and fainted.

"Alright get your last magikarp and get it over with." I said now bored with the battle.

"No, not yet Gyra." He said. A Gyarados came out and fiercely roared.

"Gyarados flamethrower." The fisherman ordered.

"Oh no protect quickly." I defensively ordered. A green like dome surrounded Rose and the flamethrower bounced off harmlessly.

"Now venoshock." I commanded.

"Not so fast hyper beam." He countered.

An orange beam countered the purple beam and overpowered it causing Rose some damage.

"Rose No!" I exclaimed.

"Sludge bomb." I ordered.

"Stop it with ice beam full throttle." Fisherman, whose name was revealed to be, Sam.

The sludge bombs had turned to balls of ice and had frozen Rose.

"Now flamethrower." Sam called.

"Oh." I squeaked knowing I couldn't do anything. The torrent of flames hit Rose and she lay on the ground unconscious.

"Ape lets go." I said burning with rage. "Ape double team." I ordered. In a flash there were 7 of them.

"Ok now all of you swift. " I shouted not giving Fisherman Sam a chance to speak. The monkeys' shot stars from their tails and the gigantic sea snake wiggled in pain.

"NO Gyra." Fisherman Sam cried out.

"Finish it with focus punch." I said only vengeance resounded in my voice. All the tails lit up a bright blue and they punched the blue rampageous creature. It lay on the ground lifeless squashing some clones on the way down.

"Nice jobs Ape take a rest." I said before taking my aipom back in its poke-ball.

"Well I guess you beat me." He said sadly.

"Here I want you to have this." He said before handing me a TM machine. "It has the move cut in it. Enjoy."

"Thank you." I said gratefully and checked my watch. 1:30

'_Okay that's half an hour 'til my gym battle. I'll go to the Pokémon centre and then straight to the gym, good that'll work out.'_

I then sprinted to the Pokémon centre.

***POV of Luke***

"Hey Erin, have you seen Mei yet?!" I asked. It had been four hours since she had disappeared.

"Wait a minute; I know where that airhead went." Erin suddenly shot out.

"Where?" I asked, wanting to give her a good scolding for giving me a scare.

"Calm your chimchar patterned knickers." She kidded. "Let me have my lunch first."

"Erin this is no game tell me where she is." I almost shouted.

"Well isn't it obvious that she went to the gym to get a badge and prove us wrong from yesterday." She said.

"Of course." I said slapping my forehead. "How could I not think of that?!" I asked myself.

"Tell me about it, I mean what kind of boyfriend are you." She scolded.

"For goodness sake Erin when will you get this through your Marowak skull?" I asked. "Both I and Mei aren't going out and never will." I spat and stormed out, which was difficult because we were on the roof of a 35 floor building.

I huffed and puffed angrily until I was out of the building.

"Damn I wish I had a Staraptor or Pidgeot that I could fly on." I wished before resuming to run.

***POV of Mei* **

**(At Gym battling with Fatina, Fantina's daughter.)**

"You've passed so many checkpoints before coming here non-stop are you sure you don't want a rest. I mean when you're facing a ghost type like me. You just gotta be at full strength." Fatina arrogantly stated.

"Yeah right, I can hold my own off against a weakling like you!" I replied to the arrogant heiress of the gym. Someone had to smack that arrogant look off of her face and if anyone it would be me!

^Flashback^

"You look weak, there's no way you can beat me." A weird guy came and said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Gastly use lick." He said throwing his poke ball.

"Umm Eve swift." I said hesitantly

Both ineffective moves clashed and nothing happened.

"Gastly lick." He said.

"Eve use our new move, shadow ball." I ordered. The gastly stupidly licked the shadow ball and fainted.

"Darn it." He said defeated.

"Is that it, Wow?" I said, wowed by the lameness of the trainer I just faced. I moved on and not long I met another trainer who said:

"Hey, you're not worthy to battle the new gym leader."

"Grr you guys are getting annoying now. Ape rid of them." I said annoyance heavily present in my voice.

"Gastly." He said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I asked.

"Is something wrong?!" He asked with a smug look.

"Ape shadow claw." I ordered. Ape's hand like tail had an eerie purple and had grown in the shape of a claw. It then reached out and swiped the gastly who was immediately knocked out.

"Sableye, come on out." He said.

"Finally, something worthwhile." I muttered under my breath.

"Sableye scratch." The second challenge screamed.

"Double team." I ordered. The Sableye hit directly and aipom was damaged.

"Oh crap, double team is a normal type move." I remembered while face palming myself.

"Use power gem." He shouted.

"Shadow claw again." I ordered. The claw slapped away the flying bolder and reached for the sable eye.

"Use a move sable eye." the brown haired challenger screeched. The sable eye tried to build up another power gem but was too late and hit by the super effective shadow claw.

"Wrap this up with a focus punch." I yelled, before he even had a chance to retaliate aipom had already hit the gem eyed creature. Its glowing eyes had gotten dimmer.

"I'm glad that's over with, later." I said while running and waving.

I entered a giant hall with sand and a battlefield. An audience seating area and a referee dozing off.

"Thank Latios. I'm here!" I yelled.

"Finally a trainer is here. I've been waiting all day to see one. Magnifique!" A younger version of Fantina said with a heavy French accent.

"I am the heiress of this gym, my name is Fatina." She introduced.

"Well I'm Mei and I wanna have a gym battle." I stated excitedly.

"Well then show me what you got and we'll see if your worthy of the relic badge." She taunted while holding the relic badge in her hand.

"Fine, then Eve let's go." I said. Eve came out of her poke ball and immediately shot out a shadow ball.

"Sorry that was our strategy, but you didn't bring out any Pokémon." I asked bewildered.

"Return your Pokémon right away." She commanded.

"Okay but why?" I asked still unsure at what she was getting at.

"WE are going to battle." She said.

"I know." I responded in a hurry up and cut to the chase voice.

"Oh I'll just show you." She said before being carried away in a flash of purple light and came back down just as fast. But this time she was floating and had an X mark in yellow on her forehead and her pink hair which was long and free now in a bob. She also had two wires like tails coming from the end of her dress.

"OH. So it's like that." I said with a smirk. I was engulfed in a white light and transformed.

^End flashback^

***Third Person***

"Damn it, Damn you, Damn this!" Mei shrieked.

"Ha, ha, ha have you given up already?!" Fatina asked arrogantly.

"Not even close." Mei said, before feeling a great surge rush through her body and tingle through her bones. She was again strapped in a bright light.

"Oh great." Fatina sighed.

As she came out she had a black mini top with golden rings surrounding it, glowing. She wore a black skinny jean also with glowing golden rings.

"Arrgh." Mei screamed as I charged up a dark pulse.

"No way." The heiress screamed as she got hit by the super effective move.

Fatina had reverted back to her normal state and lay their immobile.

"Fatina is unable to battle Mei Kurasawa wins." The referee said as he examined Fatina.

"Here, these are for pokemorph challengers that defeat Fatina." He said while handing me a badge and a tape.

"Some key information is inside that tape." He pointed out.

"Thank you." Mei said shaking his hand and reverted back to her normal state while running back.

"Mei, I'm here." Luke shouted bursting through the double doors but she was no longer there.

"Darn it." Luke said before turning around and starting to run yet again.

***POV of Erin* **

"What do you mean I can't enter?" I asked in a more than loud voice.

"I'm sorry but only experienced trainers may enter." The blond haired man tried to reason.

"What are you saying, I'm not experienced?" I asked even more offended.

"I'm saying you need at least one ribbon or gym badge to enter here." He said calmly.

"Well I'll have you know-" I began.

"I have a gym badge and I'm with her." Came a voice I was glad to hear.

I turned around to see Dusk!

**Ha bet you didn't see that coming did ya now! :P **

**Don't forget what I told you at the beginning! **


	13. Chapter 13: Imposter

**I've got a writer's block sorry guys this chapter might suck! I've just had various problems! Again I'm so terribly sorry please forgive me!**

***POV of Erin***

"Hey there, Erin." Dusk greeted casually in his normal voice.

"Yeah hey." I responded

"You arsehole, you made me think you were Mei." I said annoyed.

"I know, it's my 'special ability'." He joked using quote marks.

"Whatever, but can you get me in?" I asked pleadingly.

He looked at the bodyguard, but he shook his head.

"Nope sorry." He apologised without looking the least bit sorry. "Later." He waved before rushing away.

"Jeez can you believe that douche." I asked the bodyguard.

"I can't believe you let your boyfriend treat you that way." He replied dryly.

"De-wott!" I exclaimed. "He is not my boyfriend."

"Whatever you say." He said. I groaned excessively and walked away kicking a few stones.

"Oh my gosh this is the worst day ever." I groaned. On the way I kicked a few stones and muttered to myself.

"Damn, I need some music." I screamed. "I wish I had my poke-player." I groaned. I was running now, to the direction of the hotel.

'_Oh damn it. I haven't got a badge or a ribbon. At least I'm not alone; Luke obviously hasn't got one because he didn't make an appointment. Mei probably won anyway. But still I should've won that contest it-I-I should've won. I could've won, I would've won. Damn... I wish that –' _

I suddenly found myself face flat on the ground. '_What the hell.' _I glanced back to see what I tripped over only to see a white egg. It had little triangles of the colours blue and red striped around the egg.

"Huh, wonder what that's doing here!" I thought aloud, basically shouting to myself. "I'm sure the owner won't mind me taking it I mean why else would it leave it here." I convinced myself before snatching the egg and stuffing it in my pack.

***POV of Mei***

"Hey Luke, you know what this stupid tape's about?" I asked.

"Nope, the guys at the gym gave you the tape, so hurry up and just play it." He replied with a mouth full of miltank cheese.

"Whatever." I said while putting the disk in the PVP (Pokémon Video Player) when suddenly, Erin flew through the doors with a togepi egg.

"Erin, What the Darkrai!" I exclaimed as she walked casually to my bed.

"I just caught a togepi egg and thought that I should keep it in your incubator until it hatches. PLEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE" She begged.

"Whatever but pipe down, Luke and I are gonna watch a tape." I ordered.

"Okay, I'll watch with you."

Tape

"If you are watching this tape it means that you have defeated Fatina, The Hearthrome gym heiress. This also means that you are a pokemorph. Pokemorph all over the world are rapidly being 'extinguished'. It is up to you and other Pokemorphs you may know to help deal with this threat. If you are travelling with Pokemorphs, each of them will need at least one badge or ribbon top get to the secret poke-village and there shall take some serious and brutal training. Since you have defeated Fatina, someone else will need to defeat Rose, heiress to the Eterna gym. You will also have to defeat Candice, or an alternative is that you win the ribbon in Lilypad town and also the contest in Majolica town. Evolve your powers and exercise them daily. You will need them for when you are battling others, because it is inevitable. Good luck Pokemorphs and remember we need you alive!"

End tape

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"Well then it looks like Erin and I got our jobs cut out for us." Luke said getting up.

"Urgh!" Erin moaned. "Damn it."

"Well you guys have your work cut out for you I'm gonna go." I said before heading out.

"Hey Mei, where are you going?" Erin asked popping her head out of the window.

"Places." I said running.

(Several miles away)

"I can't believe you losers quit the competition just because you didn't wanna battle each other." An annoying and unfortunately familiar voice shrieked.

"Well if we're such losers then find another set of twins to be in your posse!" Beatrice shouted with a face scowling more than a snubbull.

"Fine I'll just find some new dumbass minions." Bella screamed.

"Oh and I feel sorry for those suckers." Bella retorted. Then after a 2 minute staring contest the twins sashayed off.

"Hey, you what are you staring at?!" The blonde princess asked.

"Oh I was just watching you get dumped by two people at the same time." I responded smirking.

"Oh you little rattata, I'll destroy you." She cursed.

"Oh yeah how?!" I asked rhetorically.

"Competition, I didn't get to kick your ass in the contest but in this challenge there's no way I'll lose!" She screamed confidentially.

"Oh you were gonna kick my ass, explain how when I believe you go defeated by... Brie" I said cupping my ear to hear her silence better.

"Whatever, here's the challenge, we go out and find a Pokémon and capture it whoever gets the first Pokémon and returns to the Pokémon centre wins." She explained.

"How do I know you won't cheat?" I asked knowingly.

"Well when you capture Pokémon It registers in your Pokégear." She explained yet again.

"Fine let's go." I said before zooming out of sight. I wasn't going to lose to Bella no matter what and I was going to do everything in my power to make sure that I wasn't going to win. So just to make sure I would up my game a little, only for like, you know, the whole of this challenge...

I then transformed once again hoping to feel the dark power rush through me but I felt like before I evolved, like I was still AN EEVEE!

***POV of Erin***

"I'm gonna go to the Eterna gym, Later!" I called before literally jumping out of the window.

"Wait, I called uhh dibs on that gym remember!" Luke shouted.

"Nope and anyway I'm closer to the gym than you are." I replied.

"Yeah, by a few feet." He responded angrily.

"Well, you snooze you lose." I replied sticking my tongue out.

"Damn you Erin Kuchki!" Luke screamed.

I ran and ran until I seemed like a small dot to Luke.

"I guess I'll just look after your egg then. Shall I?!" I heard Luke scream at the top of his lungs.

"You magikarp egg." I screamed knowing exactly what he meant. "I'll kill you!" I screamed.

I sub-consciously turned into a pokemorph and pounced right towards my target. I hope that new intern maid is ready because it's about to get messy!

***POV of Luke***

I saw a blonde dot run back towards the hotel and knew my plan would work. I mean seriously was Erin that gullible why In Dialga's realm would I hurt a Pokémon. Especially a Pokémon still in its egg form. She just gets more and more stupid every day.

Wait a second what is that blue flame coming towards me. Oh shit. I quickly ducked down.

"Erin what the hell have you gone completely mad or something?" I screamed out of the window.

"Why are you talking to me as if I'm outside when I'm right here?" Erin said slowly and creepily.

"How the hell did you get here so fast and why are you in your pokemorph form?" I asked. She stared at me. At first I thought her eyes showed no emotion that was until I noticed that the emotion shown in her eyes were hate.

"Well you decided to tamper with my egg and then it came to me. Why not kill you instead." Erin screamed.

"Erin you might not wanna say those things in front of the egg things like those could make the egg become vicious and violent and could betray you." I advised.

"Is that so?" Erin asked tilting her head.

"Yes it is Erin. Bring out your Pokémon and let's find out." I said before quickly shifting into my self-defence position.

"Fine but I'm only doing it for my wogi-togepi." She said in a cooing voice.

"Twiggy, show us your style." I shouted throwing twiggy's poke-ball in the air.

"Finally, chick do you know how long I've been in that container." Twiggy complained.

"Listen twig" Erin started.

"Oh Darkrai no. This is not happening. I'm not doing anything until I battle first." He stated.

"Oh but I don't think that's your decision." Erin said.

"Fine." Were its last words as it tapped its poke ball and was sucked back in!

"What just happened?" Erin asked confusingly. I just burst into laughter.

"What, what's so funny was there a joke that I missed or something?!" Erin asked, her blood boiling.

"No it's just the fact that... that Twiggy put himself back into his poke-ball." I managed to squeeze out before playing that seen in my mind over and over again and laughing until I was crying on a crygonal level.

"Stupid Grotle so stubborn." I heard Erin mumble mutter under her breath.

"Umm Luke, Luke look at the egg. LOOK!" Erin shouted. I looked at the egg and nothing had changed. Moments later I had a huge pain at the back of my head.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Erin She responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked before completing blacking out.

***POV of Deita* **

"Bug type string and a fighting band." I explained. "Super effective on your type, Luke."

"Well I better get going now. Sweet dreams Luke." I breathed before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Knock knock." Another female voice said.

"Oh shit." I screamed before turning into Erin.

"Hey Erin what's the matter?" A girl with bouncy brown hair asked. PROJECT Z!

"Well then if it isn't the little princess." I stated.

"What do you mean?" She asked holding four poke-balls.

"You'll find out after this..." I screamed before kicking her out of the window.

"AAAAAARGH." She yelled as she pummelled down to my trap.

A sudden bright flash blinded me. I knew now that this fight was about to get serious.

***POV of Mei***

"What the, Erin what's gotten into you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Erin isn't here right now." My assaulter informed me.

"Well that's cool it just means I won't feel bad kicking your ass." I said before using an awesome move I learnt from a TM my aunt sent to me yesterday. I never knew we could learn moves as well.

My arm was speeding and my fist had turned a bright blue and was now aimed at the imposter. Direct hit and she was sent flying.

"Fuck that really hurt." She whined, before her hair turned from two bright blond pony tails into a weird brown afro thing.

"What do you mean, that isn't supposed to be super effective." I said knowing fighting type moves aren't super effective on fire types.

"Damn it hasn't been perfected yet. Until next time project." She said trying to escape.

"OH no." I said before using quick attack. "You're not going to get away that easy."

"Fine, but You're dead." She said before kicking my stomach.

"Fuck that hurt." I said trying not to puke. I looked back up to see myself?!

I gasped realising what this meant. "Oh my mew you're a ditto pokemorph aren't you." I asked her. "Well took you long enough to figure out." She complained before she used focus punch.

I dug out of the way and slammed her head. I repeated this frenzy until she was bleeding.

"You're mine." I screamed before unleashing a focus punch with all my power and strength. She was cornered there was no way out. But then I was hit by a blue ball. It hurt like hell.

"Deita you failed to capture Project Z." A mysterious woman with jackal ears and three black braids attached to the end of her head with baggy trousers and with red high heel shoes that had metallic spikes on them and with her skimpy top had a gigantic spike in between umm cups.

"Damn." I said before I spat blood on the ground.

"Don't worry girl, we'll get you next time." She said before making her leave.

"Hey." Luke screamed. Before unleashing psyshock! His attack was futile because they had already vanished.

"Damn I'll get them next time." Luke said.

I just stared at him...

**Hey guys again terribly sorry. I hope I haven't disappointed you! **


	14. Chapter 14: Escape

**Hey guys, you're probably wondering how chapter 13 made sense at all. Later in this chapter all shall be revealed. Minimal sexual chat, maybe death 0_0. Who knows? Oh wait I do.**

***POV of Mei* **

"Damn it Luke move." I said pointing at the aura bomb dropping fast form the sky.

"Shit." We both said before...

BOOM

Cough cough

"Mei/Luke" "Oh thank mew/Arceus that you're ok." We said in unison.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Probably a distraction so that we wouldn't chase after them." Luke theorised.

"Hey Luke if that ditto girl was pretending to be Erin. Then where is the real Erin?" I asked worrying for my best friend.

"Well they might've kidnapped her so that the real Erin couldn't disturb her and cause confusion." Luke said after deep thought.

"Then where in the hell have they taken her?!" I asked.

"How the golduck am I supposed to know." Luke shouted back.

"Well you should smart-ass." Mein angrily screamed. "I predict that the aura sphere was a distraction, I deduce that they kidnapped Erin so she wouldn't disturb the ditto's plan." Mei poorly imitated Luke.

"Well I wouldn't have to be such a smart ass if you were actually smart." Luke unintentionally screamed.

"Urgh Fuck you!" I shrieked before unleashing a terrible focus punch and hit Luke square in the stomach. _'Arrogant little prick I wish you never came on this journey!_

Then something out of the blue happened. His hair was long and thick and reached his back. His eyes were pitch black and his pupils yellow. Luke's teeth now sharper than before and looked as if the teeth themselves wanted to tear flesh of any kind.

"Mei." Luke began in a distorted and scarily bubbly voice. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Uh oh." I said before Luke unleashed an aura storm. Luckily I was faster than him and dodged the attack from a full blow. I wasn't fast enough to dodge the whole thing and my tail and legs were carried away from the force of the aura storm.

"Damn it I said." I found what seemed to be a cave but the hole was way too small for me to fit in. Only Pokémon could fit in that hole. Pokémon...

That's it I said. I remembered when I was still in school I turned into an eevee when I was supposed to turn into a pokemorph for the first time. I transformed, after returning to my normal state. And this time I grabbed the many white particles as I could and then.

"EEVEE!" I squeaked and I was glad. I quickly slipped through the hole.

"Mei, Mei come on out and let's play a little game!" Luke tried to persuade. "It's called I'll kill you." He finished with a maniacal laughter. It made me want to run even more.

+ 2 hours later+

As a Pokémon I have no idea as to tell how times gone. But I can tell I've been running for a long time and I know I needed rest. So I curled into my little ball and drifted off to sleep.

***POV of Erin***

"Hey, hey you can't I get any food I've been here for like 4 hours and I'm hungry." I screamed. I was in a jail like box made of psychic energy. I tried once again to use flamethrower but it repelled and bounced off the walls just like all the others. This also meant that Erin had just earned roughly half an hour of avoiding torrents of flames.

"This is an abomination to rights of the Pokemorphs, I had a dream, a dream where I was fed because I'm starving and my vulpix stomach is shrivelling!" I cried.

"Shut up your hurting my ears!" A distant voice whined.

"I'll stop when I'm fed Arceus damn it." I replied.

"You want food go to the loo and eat what comes out." The same voice said in an angry tone.

"I'd love to give you your breakfast but I'm not that gross." I insulted.

"You know girly I'd just love to go in there and give you a smack down bu-''

"Come on then I'd like to see you try!" I interrupted having a plan.

"Grr, Gorgeous lower the barrier I want to teach this brat a lesson." He commanded.

"Okay hot stuff." She said winking lowering the barrier.

"Slut." I coughed.

"Come here." He said raising a fist.

"Not today son." I said kicking him in the stomach and the crotch and later jumped off his back and out of the box. I made a quick gesture of victory before literally dropping on all fours and pouncing out of the room and hopefully out the building.

***POV of Mei***

I woke up feeling a new source of heat on my fur. I felt soothing but then realised this heat wasn't mine and that I hadn't made a fire.

"UGH!" I said jumping off before unleashing a shadow ball attack on the source of heat. A flareon.

"Hey what the hell was that for! I save your life, keep you warm and safe and this is the thanks I get!" He complained shocked at my ungratefulness.

"What do you mean saved my life? Unless you defeated a crazy ass poochyena pokemorph I don't know what you mean." I snapped wanting to keep my distance from the Pokémon but he kept coming closer and closer.

"Well to start with you were going to freeze to death a hoard of glalie rushed through leaving the atmosphere of the cave cold. Then later some nasty Luxray came and started checking you out. He saw that you were asleep and well tried to you know." He paused and moved his paw around. I nodded for him to continue unsure of what he meant he then put his paw behind his tail and made the same gesture.

I vomited then. I just let out all the disgust kept bottled up inside when I came to understand I had been raped. Wait a minute what if he had already done it?! What if I wasn't pure now? Oh damn.

"Luckily I was there just in time to stop him." He finished and all those doubtful thoughts and disturbing images in my mind faded away.

"Well that explains everything." I said with a sigh. "Thanks for you know, saving my life and innocence."

"One problem." He said.

"Yes?" I asked wanting to know what he wanted.

"I want you..." He said.

"What do you mean me?!" I asked scared.

"I want you to become human so we can destroy a place not far off from here." The mystery flareon explained.

"Well how does that work?" Mei asked. _'I better be careful with this. What does he mean by turn me human? Only Pokemorphs should be able to turn to Pokémon and back.' _

"Okay. I'll help you..." I stopped on realising I hadn't learnt his name.

"Hey, what is your name?" I asked.

"It's Nicholas but I prefer to be called Blaze." He explained as he started to trot away. He stopped and then motioned for me to follow him and I quickly ran over.

"So blaze, how do you plan on turning me human?" I asked.

"You'll see when you get there." He said and paced faster than he did before.

We reached an opening and then I gave myself a major reality check. It was bright and clear when you were inside the cave but when you placed a paw outside it was raining with loud clap of thunder and the tall scary looking building had a mega lightning rod at the top. So cliché even though it almost made me wet my fur!

A sudden torrent of flames melted a hole in the window and a slender female figure as well as two others slipped through. One of them I recognised as... Erin.

***POV of Erin* **

I blasted my best flamethrower and the window melted and a huge hole, huge enough to help me, Kristy and Skull.

^flashback^

I was still on all fours and I was going through twists and turns through this labyrinth. I stopped by a jail cell covered in a pattern of dark and fairy bands inside were to Pokemorphs. Both were female one seemed to be a kirlia given the hair and the dress and I think the other was a tyrogue I had to guess because of the Mohican thing going on. I was puzzled how on earth did I get here.

"What are you waiting for then?" The ralts pokemorph creature called. "Unlock us then." She ordered. I was disgusted by her lack of manners and rude behaviour. I was about to walk out on them when the ralts cried out "Stop!" "I have knocked all the guards unconscious for our escape now if you want I can just give them a little help in awakening again." She said hinting thatit was either help them or get caught.

"Fine." I said before using my tail to pick the lock. Once I heard a click sound I knew it had opened and stepped aside for the two prisoners to move.

Once they were out the Kirlia led the way, back to the outside world!

"Hey I hope you guys don't mind me asking but what are you names." I asked.

At first they seemed to ignore but then the Kirlia telepathically told me 'Kristy, the tyrogue pokemorph's name is Skull'

'Those are some really nice names, I'm Erin by the way' I said in my head hoping Kristy would hear me she did.

"Okay guys the exit is sealed off so we'll need to bust open one of the windows. Erin store up some fire power, for when we need it." Kristy ordered out loud this time.

"Alright." I agreed. We ran for another 5 minutes before Skull stopped us. "It's here."

"Erin now is the time." Kristy and Skull said together as they charged up Aura sphere and shadow ball. I released all the fire power I had slowly built up inside me and let it all out. As it added to the converged fusion attacks. It successfully made a hole large enough for all three of us to jump through.

"Hey!" a sudden voice shouted. His voice was soon followed by the pattering of footsteps.

"Jump!" I screamed literally grabbing the two girls by their hair and pulling them down with me as I took the lead and jumped through the hole.

^end flashback^

"AARGH!" I, Kristy and Skull screamed as we made contact with the water, but Kristy used her telekinesis powers to get us to a cave where a flareon and eevee were staring at us.

***POV of Mei* **

"Well hurry up and turn me human then." I asked impatiently waiting to see how he done it.

He was surrounded by a black dome and he was now in his pokemorph form. Blaze's hands turned white, he was using helping hand. Before he even touched me I ran to the edge of the cave and turned into my pokemorph form. "Don't worry It won't hurt." He reassured.

When I transformed he was left gob-smacked. "Yeah, yeah. I'm a pokemorph get over it I said and then the three feminine people we saw jump out the window before appeared."

"Mei, is that you?" Erin asked almost over-riding with joy.

"The one and only." I said before spinning around and then making a pose.

"Erin, what happened? How did they capture you? When did they capture you?" I asked suddenly. I felt like the questions were just vomiting out of my mouth.

"I don't really remember but I heard them talking saying they had a machine that slowed down my behaviour so that they were able to capture me. Even though it's kind of foggy I remember..."

"She was a three minute jog outside a hotel and suddenly turned back when a boy her age started talking about an egg." Kristy interrupted her eyes glowing a faint purple colour.

"That's probably when that ditto girl came in and replaced you!" I exclaimed getting the grasp of what had happened.

"Well to get across to the other side we need to be Pokémon to get through." I informed every one.

"I got a better way." The kirlia pokemorph said. She then used her psychic power to wrap us up, she then teleported. It was so awesome. There was only one problem. Luke was still there...


	15. Chapter 15: Help the author

Hey guys, Sorry I haven't been uploading lately. I've just been thinking about my story and what I should do and where it's going to go. I've gotten so much advise on what I should do with the existing chapters and what I should do with future chapters. I've gone into MAJOR SOUL SEARCHING mode!

So following MiserBland1's advise I have edited some chapters into full third person but I have also left some unchanged with P.O.V shifts. So please P.M me or review. I'm not afraid!

Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please. Help me I'll be roughly 2 weeks before updating my new chapter I'll take lots of advise from anyone.

To anyone willing or bothered enough to help,  
THANK YOU!

The Meditating Espeon out!


End file.
